Master Of The Universe
by FatimaYanez95
Summary: Master Of The Universe CPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Esta Historia no me pertenece. Yo solo la Traduje.

Los personajes y la Historia pertenecen a

Snowqueens Icedragon (E.L. James.).

Me gustaría agradecer también a Stephanie Meyer.

"Seis", Ana susurra, su voz forzada y ronca. Dejo caer el cinturón, saboreando mi dulce momento de euforia. Me siento ebrio, sin aliento y finalmente completo. Oh, esta hermosa chica, mi hermosa chica. Quiero besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Trato de tomarla ponerla dentro de mis brazos.

"Suéltame… no… "y ella lucha fuera de mi agarre, alejándose de mí , empujando y empujando y finalmente girándose hacia a mi viéndose como una gatita salvaje.

"¡No me toques!" sisea.

Su cara manchada con lágrimas, su nariz está escurriendo y su cabello es una nube negra desparramada alrededor de ella, pero nunca se ha visto tan magnifica... y al mismo tiempo tan molesta.

ella está molesta, realmente molesta. Okey, no puedo entender su enojo. Dale un momento. Se limpia furiosa sus lágrimas con la parte de atrás de su brazo, mirando me.

"¿Esto es lo que te gusta de verdad? ¿Verme así? "se limpia la nariz con la manga del albornoz. Parpadeo hacia ella, completamente sin ayuda y paralizado por su reacción. el llanto lo sé, lo entiendo pero este enojo, esta rabia -aunque resuena para mí en algún nivel que no quiero pensar justo ahora- Yo solo no lo entiendo. ¿Porque no me dijo que parara? No dijo la palabra de seguridad. Se merecía ser castigada. Huyo de mí. Puso sus ojos en blanco. Eso es todo- esto es lo que pasa cuando me desafías, nena.

Pero mi momento de euforia se ha desvanecido, se evaporo, por todo el miedo y furia hiriente que puedo ver en sus hermosos ojos azules.

!Mierda¡ ¿qué he hecho? me estoy balanceando en un precipicio, tambaleándome en el borde de un agujero oscuro. Miro hacia ella, desesperado buscando palabras para hacer esto bien, y mi mente esta en blanco.

"Eres un maldito hijo de puta". Ella grita.

el aire deja mi cuerpo es como si ella me hubiera golpeado con un cinturón... mierda!

"Ana", susurro, rogándole, quiero que pare. Quiero abrazarla y hacer que el dolor se valla. Quiero que llore en mis brazos.

"¡No hay «Ana» que valga! ¡Tienes que solucionar tus mierdas, Grey!" ella me grita. Pasa junto a mí, sale del cuarto de juegos, lentamente cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Miro fijamente la puerta cerrada, sus palabras resuenan en mis oídos

"Eres un maldito hijo de puta. ¡Tienes que solucionar tus mierdas, Grey!"

Nadie me a dejado de esa forma Nunca... ¿qué demonios? Mecánicamente paso mi mano por mi cabello tratando de entender su reacción, y la mía. Yo solo la dejo ir... no estoy molesto... estoy ¿qué?

Me agacho para recoger el cinturón, camino a la pared y lo cuelgo en su clavija. Este fue, sin duda, uno de los más satisfactorios, momentos en mi vida. Me siento ligero, liberado de una carga, esa duda entre los dos se ha ido. Esta echo. Estamos aquí. Ahora que ella sabe lo que implica, podemos avanzar. Adaptar ese maldito contrato.

¿Entonces porque siento esta sensación de incertidumbre? Su reacción... la imagen de su sufrimiento, Regresa, inoportuna, en mi mente. Es desconcertante. Yo he visto a las mujeres llorar, es lo que hago. Pero Ana... tal vez es porque ella no ha firmado en la línea punteada. Me siento en el piso y apoyo la cabeza contra la pared, mis brazos en mis rodillas. Solo déjala llorar. Ella se sentirá mejor llorando. Las mujeres lo hacen en mi experiencia. Darle un momento, después voy y le o fresco algún consuelo. Ella no dijo la palabra de seguridad. Ella me lo pidió. Ella quería saber, curiosa como siempre. Solo es un despertar rudo, eso es todo.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta.

Cerrando mis ojos, sonrió irónicamente. Si, Ana, si lo soy, ahora tú lo sabes. Ahora podemos avanzar con nuestra... relación, arreglo. Lo que sea que esto sea.

Mis pensamientos no me confortan. Siento esta sensación de incertidumbre creciendo, muy adentro, borrando la poca euforia. Sus ojos azules mirándome, ultrajados, acusatorios... compadecidos... como si las vendas hubieran caído finalmente de sus ojos y ella pudiera verme como el monstruo que soy. Las palabras de Flynn aparecen en mi mente "No insistas en lo negativo, Christian".

Cierro los ojos una vez más. Su encantador rostro herido aparece en mi mente. Que tonto soy. Esto fue demasiado pronto. Voy a ir a tranquilizarla. Dejarla llorar, después tranquilizarla. Estaba molesto con ella por correr de mí. ¿Porque hizo eso?. Demonios, fue excitante. Y estoy molesto con Leila. ¿Dónde demonios esta? ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?.

Me levanto. Necesito ver a Ana, abrazarla. Necesitamos superar esto. Me pregunto dónde está. ¡Mierda! El pánico me invade. ¿Suponiendo que ella se ha ido?. No ella no pudo haber hecho eso. No sin decir adiós, seguramente.

Bajo las escaleras. No está en el salón... debe de estar en la cama. Corro hacia mi recamara.

La cama esta vacía... ¡mierda!

La ansiedad crece en la boca de mi estómago. ! NO ella no pudo haberse ido! Subo las escaleras... tres a la vez y me detengo, sin respiración, afuera de su recamara, el alivio me inunda. Puedo escuchar sus suaves sollozos. Recuesto mi cabeza en la puerta. Abrumado por mí alivio. Mierda... me doy cuenta ahora que el pensamiento de ella yéndose, es horrible. Por supuesto... ella solo necesita llorar.

Tomando un suspiro seguro, giro y me dirijo al baño junto al cuarto de juegos para conseguir algo de crema de árnica, advil y un vaso de agua. Tomo un suspiro profundo y entro a la recamara de Ana.

Esta aun oscuro, el amanecer es un susurro en el cielo, me toma un momento para encontrar a mi hermosa chica. Esta acurrucada en la mitad de la cama. Luce tan pequeña. Me siento mal, mirándola mientras solloza suavemente. El sonido de su desgracia, me desgarra. No lo entiendo. Mis Sumisas nunca me han afectado de esta forma, incluso cuando están llorando fuertemente. No me importaba. Poniendo la crema de árnica, el agua y las tabletas en la mesita. Levanto el cobertor y me deslizo junto a ella.

No lo entiendo... ¿porque me siento tan perdido?. Me estiro hacia ella y ella se eriza, su cuerpo entero gritando, "No me toques"

"shhh". Murmuro para calmarla, en un vano intento de detener sus lágrimas. Ella no responde. Permanece sin moverse.

"No me rechaces, Ana, por favor". Murmuro y ella se relaja visiblemente, dejándome ponerla en mis brazos y enterrar mi nariz en su maravillosa fragancia de su cabello. Ella huele tan intoxicaste como siempre, su dulce esencia es un bálsamo para calmar mis nervios. y como su cuello está expuesto , lo beso gentilmente.

"No me odies". Le pido mientras recorro con mis labios su blanco cuello, saboreándola. ella no dice nada. Pero lentamente su llanto se convierte en suaves sollozos. Finalmente se queda quieta. Creo que pudo quedarse dormida. Pero no quiero moverme para revisar en caso de que pueda perturbarla. Al menos esta calmada ahora.

El amanecer llega, y la suave luz se hace más brillante introduciéndose a la habitación cuando la mañana avanza... y nosotros nos mantenemos acostados sin movernos.

Ella se mueve, un pequeño movimiento en su pie y sé que ella esta despierta.

"Te he traído ibuprofeno y una pomada de árnica". Murmuro, y finalmente ella responde girando lentamente en mis brazos para encararme. Ojos azules llenos de dolor concentrados en mí, su mirada intensa. Se toma su tiempo para realmente escudriñarme. es incómodo, porque como siempre, no tengo idea de que está pensando. Ella definitivamente está más calmada... y ciento un pequeños destello de esperanza. Hoy puede ser un buen día después de todo.

Ella se estira para acariciar mi barbilla, corriendo sus dedos atreves de la línea de mi mandíbula disfrutando mi barba sin afeitar. Cierro mis ojos, disfrutando su toque. Esto es tan nuevo, esta sensación, disfrutando sus inocentes dedos gentilmente trazando mi rostro.

"Lo siento". Ella susurra.

Sus suaves palabras me sorprenden y me confunden. ¿Ella se está disculpando? ¿Porque? ¡Por correr, por poner los ojos en blanco?

"¿Porque?"

"Lo que dije"

Puedo sentir el alivio recorrer mi cuerpo. Ella me esta perdonando. Después de todo lo que dijo en su enojo es correcto... Soy un maldito hijo de puta.

"No me has dicho nada que no supiera ya". Y por primera vez en muchos años, me encuentro disculpándome.

"lamento haberte lastimado"

Ella se encoje de hombros casi imperceptiblemente. He ganado una apelación a mi pena de muerte... Estamos bien.

"Yo te lo pedí".

Me siento alucinando, coincidiendo con alivio. Seguro que lo hiciste, nena. Ella traga nerviosamente.

"No creo que pueda ser todo lo que quieres que sea". Ella susurra, sus ojos llenaos de sinceridad.

El mundo se detiene. Mierda... no estamos bien después de todo. Grey, has esto bien.

"Ya eres todo lo que quiero que seas".

Ella frunce el ceño, creando la pequeña V sobre su nariz. Sus ojos están rojos y esta pálida... más pálida de lo que la he visto nunca. Me conmueve.

"No lo entiendo". Ella susurra.

"No soy obediente, y puedes estar seguro de que jamás volveré a dejarte

Hacerme eso. Y eso es lo que necesitas; me lo has dicho tú".

Y hay esta... su tiro de gracia. Mierda. La lleve demasiado lejos. Ahora lo sabe. y todos los argumentos que he tenido con migo antes de comenzar a perseguir a esta chica vuelven a mí.

Ella no es para este estilo de vida. ¿Cómo pude corromperla de esta forma? Ella es tan joven, tan inocente... tan... Ana. Mierda. Cierro mis ojos. No puedo soportar mirarla. Ella va a estar mejor sin mí. Ahora que ella puede verme como el monstruo que soy, ella sabe que no puede ganarle. tengo que liberarla, dejarla seguir su propio camino. Ella está en lo correcto, esto no va a funcionar entre nosotros. Concéntrate, Grey.

"Tienes razón. Debería dejarte ir. No soy bueno para ti".

Sus ojos se abren y si es posible ella luce más pálida.

"No me quiero ir". Ella murmura. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, brillando en sus largas y oscuras pestañas.

"Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas". Murmuro, porque es la verdad. Las lágrimas escurren por sus pestañas una vez más. Gentilmente limpio con mi pulgar una lágrima y antes de que lo sepan las palabras han salido...

"Desde que te conozco, me siento más vivo". Recorro con mi pulgar su labio, quiero besarla, duro. Hacerla perdonarme. Deslumbrarla. Alucinarla, sé que puedo. Pero algo me detiene. ¿Porque va a querer ser besada por un monstruo? Ella puede rechazarme... y no sé si podre lidiar con más rechazo. Sus palabras alcanzándome... presionando en alguna memoria oscura. "eres un maldito hijo de puta.

"Yo también". Ella murmura

"Me he enamorado de ti, Christian".

Recuerdo a Carrik enseñándome a bucear. Mis pies cerca de la orilla de la alberca y me sentí arqueándome dentro del agua... y ahora estor cayendo una vez más... dentro del abismo. No hay forma de que ella pueda sentir de eso de mí. No de mí. ¡No! es como si ella estuviera estrangulándome con esas palabras, esas seis palabras me dejan sin aire. No puedo escucharlas. no puedo manejarlas. No sabe de qué está hablando.

"No". Puedo escuchar la crudeza llenando mi voz.

"No puedes amarme, Ana... no. eso está mal".

Necesito manejarla bien en esto. Ella no puede amar a un monstruo. Ella necesita irse. Necesita salir, y en este momento todo se vuelve más claro. Este es mi momento de descubrimiento. No puedo hacerla feliz. No puedo ser lo que necesita. No puedo seguir con esto. Esto tiene que terminar. Nunca debió haber comenzado.

"¿Un error? ¿Qué error?"

"Mírate. No puedo hacerte feliz". Puedo oír la angustia en mi voz mientras caigo profundo y más profundo dentro del hoyo negro, llenándome de desesperación.

"Pero tú me haces feliz". Dice frunciendo el ceño, no comprendiendo.

Anastasia Steele... nena, mírate. Tengo que ser honesta con ella.

"En este momento, no. No cuando haces lo que yo quiero que hagas".

Ella parpadea hacia a mí, sus pestañas parpadeando sobre sus ojos, estudiando intensamente, buscando respuestas.

"Nunca conseguiremos superar esto, ¿verdad?". Murmura después de un momento. Sacudo mi cabeza porque no puedo pensar en nada que pueda decir. Todo se viene abajo por incompatibilidad... otra vez.

Cierra los ojos como si le doliera. Y cuando los vuelve a abrir otra vez, están claros, llenos de resolución. Sus lágrimas se han secado. Y puedo sentir la sangre bombeando en mi cabeza. Mierda... mi corazón está trabajando de más. Se lo que ella va a decir. Temo por lo que ella va a decir.

"Bueno... entonces más vale que me vaya". Murmura y hace una mueca de dolor cuando se sienta.

¿Ahora?. No puede irse ahora.

"No, no te vayas". Estoy en caída libre, cayendo y cayendo. Ella dejándome se siente como un monumental error. Mi error. Pero no puede quedarse si se ciento de esa forma hacia mí... solo no puede.

"No tiene sentido que me quede". Dice tristemente y lentamente sale de la cama. Ella realmente se va. No puedo creerlo. Salgo de la cama para detenerla. Pero su mirada me detiene. Su expresión es tan fría, tan distante. No mi Anastasia en absoluto.

"Voy a vestirme. Quisiera un poco de intimidad." Ella dice. Su voz suena vacía y plana mientras se gira y me deja, cerrando la puerta gentilmente tras de ella. Miro boquiabierto a la puerta cerrada, perdido. Esta es la segunda vez que ella se aleja de mí en un día.

Pongo mi cabeza en mis manos, tratando de calmarme, tratando de entender mis sentimientos. ¿Ella me ama? Apenas puedo pensar en las palabras, suenan tan extrañas y repugnantes para mí. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo paso esto?

Grey, tu maldito idiota. ¿Siempre fue un riesgo con alguien como ella? Alguien tan buena, alguien tan inocente, alguien tan... valiente. Ella no vio al real yo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde... ¿hasta que tuve que hacerla sufrir asi?

Me siento como si me hubiera perforado un pulmón. Dios. ¿Porque esto es tan doloroso? la sigo. Ella puede querer privacidad, pero si ella me está dejando, necesito estar vestido.

Ella está en la ducha cuando entro a mi cuarto. Rápidamente me pongo unos pantalones y una camisa, notando irónicamente que son negras muy compatibles a mi estado de ánimo. Agarrando mí BlackBerry, vago desconsoladamente dentro de mi salón, tentado a sentarme en mi piano y tocar algún lamento. Pero solo me quedo parado en el medio del salón sintiéndome... vacío. Concéntrate Grey. Esta es la mejor decisión. Déjala ir.

Mi BlackBerry vibra. Es Welch. ¿a encontrado Leila?.

"Welch". Contesto.

"señor Grey. Tengo noticias". Su voz raposa llena el teléfono. Dios, este chico debe dejar de fumar.

"¿la encontraste?". mi espíritu mejora un poco.

"no, señor".

"¿qué es entonces?". ¿Porque demonios me llamas?

"Leila dejo a su esposo. El finalmente lo admitió, él se ha lavado las manos con respecto a ella".

Esto es nuevo, sé que ella se casó, pero ella no dijo nada sobre haber dejado a su esposo al sicólogo o a Gail cuando ella entro al hospital.

"Ya veo".

"Él tiene una idea donde ella puede estar, pero quiere una recompensa. Quiere saber quién esta tan interesado en su esposa. Asi no fue como el la ha llamado".

La furia surge dentro de mí.

"¿Cuánto quiere?"

"el pidió unos cuantos grandes".

"¿él dijo que?". Grito. Ese maldito, lo sabía. ¿Porque no solo admitió más temprano que Leila lo había dejado?

"Pues nos podía haber dicho la puta verdad. Dame su número de teléfono; necesito llamarlo… Welch, esto es una cagada monumental".

Miro hacia arriba, y Ana esta parada incomoda en la entrada del salón, mirándome. ella esta vestida en jeans y un feo suéter. Muy pálida, toda grandes ojos azules, su maleta junta a ella.

"Encuéntrala". Grito colgando. Lidiare con Welch después.

Ana camina segura hacia el sillón y de su mochila saca la Mac, su BlackBerry, y la llave de su coche. Tomando un profundo suspiro ella camina a la cocina y pone las tres cosas en la barra del desayuno.

Dios, me las está devolviendo. Gira para mirarme, determinación clara en su pequeña cara cenicienta. Su mirada terca... la conozco bien.

"Necesito el dinero que le dieron a Taylor por el Escarabajo". Su voz baja y calmada. Monótona

Mierda. No puedo creer que me las esté regresando.

"Ana, yo no quiero esas cosas, son tuyas". Murmuro dudando. Ella no me puede hacer esto.

"Por favor, tómalas".

"No, Christian. Las acepté a regañadientes, y ya no las quiero".

"Ana, sé razonable". Le digo.

"No quiero nada que me recuerde a ti. Solo necesito el dinero que le dieron a Taylor por mi coche". Su voz sin emoción.

Ella quiere olvidarme. Mierda... el dolor crece dentro de mí, como si ella estuviera creando un agujero en mi estómago.

Miro boquiabierto a su intensidad.

"¿Intentas hacerme daño de verdad?".

"No. No. Solo intento protegerme". Ella murmura mirándome de pronto ansiosa.

Por supuesto ella está tratando de protegerse del monstruo.

"Ana, quédate esas cosas, por favor".

Sus labios están pálidos.

"Christian, no quiero discutir. Solo necesito el dinero". su voz es firme. ¿Cómo puede estar tan calmada?

La rabia surge en mí. Dinero... siempre se viene abajo por el maldito dinero.

"¿Te vale un cheque?". Siseo hacia ella.

"Sí. Creo que podré fiarme".

Le frunzo el ceño, ella quiere el maldito dinero. Le voy a dar dinero. Me dirijo molesto a mi estudio y me siento en mi escritorio sacando mi chequera. Rápidamente firmo un cheque... estoy tan molesto en este momento. Doblo la suma que Taylor obtuvo por la maldita trampa mortal y meto el cheque en un sobre. Llamo a Taylor. Él contesta inmediatamente.

"Sr. Grey"

"¿Llevarías a la Señorita Steele a casa?"

"Señor". El accede inmediatamente, como sabía que haría.

Cuando regreso ella todavía está parada cerca de la isla de cocina... perdida, casi como una niña, le doy el sobre, mi enojo evaporado cuando loa veo.

"Taylor consiguió un buen precio... es un clásico". Murmuro disculpándome.

"Puedes preguntarle, El té llevara a casa". Asiento a donde Taylor esta esperando en la entrada del salón.

"Está bien puedo llegar sola a casa, gracias".

¡No! Acepta el maldito viaje Ana. ¿Porque hace esto?

"¿Vas a desafiarme en todo?"

"¿Por qué voy a cambiar mi manera de ser?". Ella murmura disculpándose.

Esto está en una cascara de nuez, porque nuestro arreglo estaba arruinado desde el inicio. Ella no está hecha para esto, y dentro muy dentro, siempre lo supe. Cierro mis ojos. Soy un idiota. Trato una manera distinta, rogándole.

"Por favor, Ana, deja que Taylor te lleve a casa".

"Iré a buscar el coche, señorita Steele". Taylor anuncia autoritariamente. Asiento asi el. Tal vez ella lo escuche a él. Ella voltea, pero él ya se ha ido, ha bajo al sótano para tomar el Audi.

Ella gira de nuevo hacia mí, sus ojos grandes. Contengo mi aliento. Realmente no puedo creer que ella se vaya. Esta es la última vez que la voy a ver... y ella se ve tan triste. Me hiere que yo soy responsable de esa mirada. Camino hacia ella. Quiero abrazarla una vez más... rogarle que se quede.

Y con un paso ella retrocede de mí una vez más. Me detengo. Ella no me quiere. La e alejado de mí.

"No quiero que te vayas".

"No puedo quedarme. Sé lo que quiero y tú no puedes dármelo, y yo tampoco puedo darte lo que tú quieres".

Oh por favor, Ana, déjame abrazarte una vez más. Respirar tu dulce, dulce esencia. Sentirte en mis brazos. Camino hacia ella nueva mente. Pero ella levanta las manos, deteniéndome.

"No, por favor". Ella retrocede, el pánico grabado en su rostro. Sí. Ella debe alejarse del monstruo.

"No puedo hacer esto". Ella murmura.

Toma su maleta y su mochila y camina hacia la entrada. la sigo mansamente y desvalido en su despertar, mis ojos fijos en su pequeña figura que se aleja.

En la entrada llamo al elevador. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ella... su pequeña cara, esos labios, la forma en que sus pestañas hacen sombra en sus pálidas, pálidas mejilla. Las palabras me fallan mientras trato de memorizar cada detalle de su hermoso rostro. No tengo líneas deslumbrantes, tampoco nada de ingenio, ni ordenes arrogantes. No tengo nada, nada pero un enorme agujero está creciendo en mi estómago. Las puertas se abren y Ana entra. Se gira hacia mí, y por un momento su máscara cae, y puedo ver mi dolor reflejado en su hermoso rostro. No... Ana... No te vayas.

"Adiós, Christian". Ella murmura.

"Ana... Adiós". Susurro.

Las puertas se cierran y ella se ha ido. Me deslizo lentamente y pongo mi cabeza en mis manos. El agujero es ahora enorme y doloroso, aplastándome. Grey... ¿qué mierda has hecho?

GRACIAS POR LEER...

ESPERO QUE LO AYAN DISFRUTADO...

SIGANME EN Fatima_Yanez95

GRACIAS.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Esta Historia no me pertenece. Yo solo la Traduje.

Los personajes y la Historia pertenecen a

Snowqueens Icedragon (E.L. James.).

Me gustaría agradecer también a Stephanie Meyer.

Miro mis pinturas, mis Madonas. Ellas traen una sonrisa triste a mis labios, la idealización de la maternidad. Todas ellas mirando a sus hijos o mirando me desfavorablemente.

Si, desfavorable. Yo solo acabo de dejar que lo mejor que me ha pasado se aleje de mi vida. Ella se ha ido. Ella realmente se ha ido. No puedo creerlo. Cuando ella me dijo que nunca me dejaría... ella me prometió que nunca me dejaría. Cierro mis ojos, alejando esas miradas compasivas , y recargo mi cabeza a la pared. Está bien, ella lo dijo en sus sueños, y como el maldito idiota que soy, le crei. Pero esto es lo mejor. Siempre lo supe, no soy bueno para ella, y ella es demasiado buena para mí. ¿Porque me siento como una mierda... porque es tan malditamente doloroso?

El sonido de llegada del elevador obliga a mis ojos a abrirse otra vez, con el corazón en la boca... ha regresado. Me siento. Taylor sale y se paraliza, mirándome. El se compone casi inmediatamente. Mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

"La señorita Steel está en casa, Sr. Grey" el dice como si me encontrara postrado en el piso todos los días.

"¿cómo estaba?" murmuro desapasionadamente, aunque realmente quiero saber.

"Molesta, Señor" él dice sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Asiento, despidiéndolo. Pero el no se va.

"¿Puedo ofrecerle algo, Señor?" el pregunta, demasiado amistoso para mi gusto.

"No" Vete... déjame solo.

"Señor" el dice, y me deja agachado en mi piso de la entrada.

Por mucho que me gustaría sentarme aquí todo el día y hundirme en mi desesperación. No puedo hacerlo. Quiero ponerme al día con Welch y necesito llamar al maldito esposo de Leila. Y necesito una ducha... quizás este sentimiento de agonía se limpie en la ducha.

Mientras me paro, toco la mesa de madera que domina la entrada, mis dedos recorren distraídamente sobre su exquisita y delicada superficie. Me hubiera gustado follar a la señorita Steele sobre esto. Cierro mis ojos, verla acostada sobre la mesa, su cabeza hacia atrás, barbilla arriba, su boca abierta en éxtasis, y su fantástico cabello colgando en la orilla. Mierda, me pone duro solo pensarlo... mierda. El vacío en mi vientre crese. Ella se a ido, Grey. Entiéndelo. Y tras años de entrenar a mi cuerpo obligo a mi cuerpo a parar.

La ducha es dolorosa, la temperatura solo un grado menos para ser dolorosa, como a mí me gusta. Estoy parado debajo de la cascada tratando de olvidarla, esperando que este calor la borre de mi cabeza, y limpie su esencia de mi cuerpo.

Si ella se va, no hay regreso. Nunca. Lavo mi cabello con austera determinación. Ella se pude ir a la mierda, eso es todo. Una buena liberación.

Tomo aire, sintiendo otra fuerte patada en mi vientre. No, no es una buena liberación. Levanto mi rostro a la caída de agua. Voy a extrañarla. No es una buena liberación en absoluto. Recargo mi frente en la pared. Tan solo anoche... ella estaba aquí conmigo. Observo mis manos, mis dedos inconscientemente trazan la líneas en el azulejo donde solo ayer sus manos estaban apoyadas en la pared... mierda.

Cierro el agua, salgo de la ducha. Enrollo una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, un terrible pensamiento se me ocurre: cada día será oscuro y largo, porque ella ya no estará. No más bromas, ingeniosos e-mail. No más de su boca inteligente. No más curiosidad. Sus hermosos ojos azules no me miraran claramente divertidos... o en shock... o con lujuria... miro al idiota de cara cenicienta que me mira en el espejo de baño.

"¿qué mierda has hecho, idiota?" hago un gesto de desprecio hacia él. Me devuelve las palabras con desprecio vidrioso. Y después el maldito parpadea hacia mí... grandes ojos grises llenos de dolor disimulado de cruda miseria.

"Ella está mejor sin ti, tú no puedes ser lo que ella quiere. No puedes darle lo que necesita. Ella quiere corazones y flores. Ella se merece a alguien mejor que tu... maldito idiota. Me giro lejos del espejo y me dirijo a mi cuarto para secarme. Sin afeitarme.

Dirigiéndose a mi cómoda saco la ropa interior y una camiseta limpia.

Mientras giro, noto una pequeña caja en mi almohada. Oh mierda. La alfombra se mueve bajo mis pies una vez más, revelando otra vez el abismo creándose debajo. Sus largas quijadas esperando por mí, estirándose por mí, y mi furia se convierte en miedo.

Es algo de ella. ¿Que podría darme? Dejo mi ropa y, tomo un profundo respiro, me siento en la cama y levanto la caja. Es un planeador. Un kit para armar un modelo de un Blanik L-23. Una nota escrita cae de la parte de arriba de la caja. Cayendo en la cama.

Esto me recordó un tiempo feliz.

Gracias.

Ana

Oh mierda... el regalo perfecto de la chica perfecta. El dolor crece en mí. Dios, es indescriptible. Ella realmente se ha ido... dejándome este pequeño planeador. ¿Porque es tan doloroso? ¿Por qué? ¿Estoy enfermo? No lo entiendo, ¿porque me siento de esta manera?

Some long-lost, distant ugly memory stirs and summons me, trying to sink its teeth into the here and now. No – that is not a place I want my mind to return to. I get up, tossing the box on the bed, and dress hurriedly.

Cuando termino tomo la caja y la nota y me dirijo a mi estudio. Voy a manejar esto mejor desde mi silla del maldito poder.

Mi conversación con Welch es breve. Mi conversación con el miserable bastardo mentiroso con el que se casó Leila un fin de semana de borrachera en las Vegas es breve. Su nombre es Badley Walker. Su matrimonio duro Dieciocho meses, pero ella lo dejo hace tres meses. Así que, ¿dónde estás estas ahora, Leila Williams? ¿Que estas asiendo?

Trato de concentrarme en Leila Williams y Walker, trato de pensar en alguna pista de nuestro pasado que pueda decirme donde está. Un intento de suicidio en mi sala fue un mensaje alto para mí. Necesito saber dónde está. Necesito saber que está a salvo. Necesito saber porque. ¿Porque aquí? ¿Porque a mí? Ella quería más y yo no, pero eso fue hace mucho. Fue fácil cuando ella me dejo, nuestro arreglo se terminó por acuerdo mutuo. De hecho el acuerdo entero había sido ejemplarmente en término de mutuo acuerdo... como tenía que ser. Ella era traviesa cuando estaba conmigo, deliberadamente así que... no la criatura enferma que Gail describió. ¿Porque ese psicólogo baboso no vio eso? Involuntariamente recuerdo lo mucho que ella disfrutaba nuestras sesiones en el cuarto de juegos. Ella amaba toda esa mierda, era una gran sumisa. Una memoria desconcertante sale a la superficie de nuestros pasados juntos, yo tratando de poner sus grandes pies juntos,… Si, ella amaba toda esa mierda, y yo también. Todavía a pesar de eso, en todos nuestros tiempos juntos, ella nunca capturo mi atención como Anastasia Steele. Ella nunca me dio una distracción como Ana.

Miro hacia la caja del kit del planeador en mi escritorio. Inconscientemente mis dedos trazan las orillas, sabiendo que los dedos y manos de Ana las tocaron. Mi dulce Anastasia... que contraste eres con todas las mujeres que he conocido, la única mujer que he perseguido. La única mujer que no pudo darme lo que quería. Frunzo el ceño... no lo entiendo. Siento más por Ana de lo que he sentido por alguien. Aunque la he conocido por un corto tiempo. Me siento vivo desde que la conozco, como si hubiera despertado de un letargo oscuro y profundo. Estas últimas semanas han sido las más emocionantes, las más impredecibles, las más fascinantes en mi vida. Me siento como si hubiera vuelto a nacer... incitado por mi severo monótono mundo a uno lleno de rico color. Ella está en mi piel como nadie antes, y aun así ella no puede ser lo que necesito.

Pongo mi cabeza en mis manos. A ella nunca le va a gustar lo que hago.

Trate de convencerme que podríamos trabajar en este arreglo. Pero eso nunca va a pasar. Nunca. Ella está mejor sin mí. ¿Qué va a querer ella con un monstruo jodido que no soporta ser tocado?

Y aun así... y aun así... ella me compro esté atento regalo. Miro una vez más a la caja. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien que no es de mi familia hizo eso? Lo abro. Todas las piezas de plástico de la nave atrapados en una rejilla, envuelto en polietileno... memorias de sus gritos en el planeador durante el vuelo vienen a mi mente, sus manos arriba, golpeando la cabina de piloto. No puedo ayudar mi tonta sonrisa. Dios eso fue divertido, el equivalente de tirar de su trenza en el cuarto de juegos. Ana con trenza... silencio ese pensamiento inmediatamente. No quiero ir hay. Nuestro primer baño juntos... y mi siguiente pensamiento es que no la voy a volver a ver otra vez. Y una vez más me siento como la sangre de mi vida ha sido succionado, y se tambalean al borde del abismo de nuevo. Necesito hacer este planeador. Me dará algo en lo que concentrarme. Rasgando la bolsa de polietileno exploro rápidamente las instrucciones de construcción. Necesito pegamento, pegamento para el modelo. Busco rápidamente entre los cajones de mi escritorio. Mierda... buscando en el fondo encuentro la caja de piel roja que tienen los pendientes de Cartier que compre para ella, para esta noche. Mierda... nunca tuve la oportunidad de dárselos, y ahora nunca la tendré. El pensamiento deja un gran vacío en mi vientre, mierda.

Llamo a Andrea y le dejo un mensaje en su celular para que cancele esta noche. De ninguna manera puedo aparecer en la Gala Anual de la Cámara de Comercio, no sin mi cita... mi primera cita.

Abro la caja de piel roja y examino los aretes una vez más. Son hermosos. Simples pero elegantes, como la encantadora Señorita Steele... quien me dejo esta mañana porque la castigue. Porque la presione demasiado, y ella me dejo. Pongo mi cabeza en las manos. Ella me dejo porque... apenas puedo pensar en las palabras... me ama. El pensamiento es nauseabundo y lo desecho inmediatamente. No puede. Es simple. Nadie puedo sentir eso por mí. No si me conocen. Avanza Grey, concéntrate. ¿Dónde está el maldito pegamento? Pongo los aretes en mi cajón y continúo con la búsqueda. Nada. ¿Porque demonios voy a tener pegamento, Grey?

Llamo a Taylor.

"Señor, Grey"

"Necesito algo de pegamento para modelados"

"¿Qué tipo de modelos, señor?"

"para un modelo de planeador de niños"

"¿Madera de Balsa o plástico?"

"Plástico"

"Tengo algo, se lo llevo ahora, señor"

"Gracias" murmuro, sorprendido de que Taylor tenga pegamento de modelaje. ¿Para qué demonios?.

Momentos después toca la puerta.

"Entra"

Pasa dentro de mi estudio y pone el pequeño tarro en mi escritorio. El no se ba. Miro hacia el, y tengo que preguntar.

"¿Porque tienes esto?"

"Construyo planos extraños" Taylor realmente se ruboriza.

"¿Eh?" a pesar de mi desgracia mi curiosidad es tentada.

"Volar fue mi primer amor, señor"

Frunzo el ceño asía él.

"Colores deslumbrantes" el agrega.

Asiento.

"Gracias por esto"

"No hay problema, Señor Grey, ¿A comido?

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

"No tengo hambre, Taylor. Por favor, ve y disfruta la tarde con tu hija, te veo mañana. No te molestare otra vez".

El duda. Miro hacia el mi sangre calentándose con furia.

"Estoy bien" mierda, mi voz es ronca.

"Señor" el asiente "Regreso mañana en la tarde"

Le doy un rápido asentimiento despidiéndolo, y se va. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Taylor me ofreció algo de comer? Mierda... debo lucir más jodido de lo que pensaba. Malhumoradamente tomo el tarro de pegamento.

GRACIAS POR LEER...

ESPERO QUE LO AYAN DISFRUTADO...

SIGANME EN Fatima_Yanez95

GRACIAS.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Esta Historia no me pertenece. Yo solo la Traduje.

Los personajes y la Historia pertenecen a

Snowqueens Icedragon (E.L. James.).

Me gustaría agradecer también a Stephanie Meyer.

.

CAPITULO 3

Pongo el planeador en la palma de mi mano, mirándolo intensamente, recuerdos de ese vuelo llegan a mi mente. Anastasia fue imposible de despertar, sonrió mientras recuerdo, y una vez que ella se despertó ella fue... difícil, y hermosa, y divertida con su boca inteligente. Me rio de su terror cuando encontró la mierda que Leila puso en mi iPod... Dios eso fue entretenido... después su inocente y juvenil entusiasmo durante el vuelo, sus gritos y después... nuestro beso. Mi primera expresión pública de más. Resoplo. Aparte, por supuesto, de volar todo el camino hacia Georgia en primer lugar... solo quería verla. Es extraordinario que en tan poco tiempo tenga tantos momentos felices que explorar, a diferencia de ahora. El dolor esta todavía en su lugar, asfixiándome, haciendo me ver lo que he perdido. Concéntrate en el planeador, Grey. Tengo que transferir las calcomanías a su lugar ahora.

Las calcomanías son insignificantes pequeñas porquerías, pero finalmente la última esta puesta y seca. Levanto la vista, la luz esta desvaneciéndose. Dios, es tarde. Mi pensamiento inicial es que puedo mostrárselo a Ana... y la realidad me golpea. No hay más Ana.

Aprieto los dientes mientras me estiro mis hombros rígidos. Me paro lentamente y me doy cuenta que no he comido en todo el día, o bebido nada, y mi cabeza está palpitando. Me siento como una mierda.

Reviso mi BlackBerry con la esperanza de que ella se llama, pero hay sólo un texto de Andrea.

CC Gala canselada.

Hope all well.

A.

Extrañamente, mientras estoy leyendo el mensaje de Andrea, la BlackBerry zumba. Mi ritmo cardíaco sube inmediatamente, luego cae. Es Elena.

"Hola" , murmuro , no disimulo mi decepción.

"Christian, ¿Es esa la manera de decir hola? ¿Qué comiste? "ella regaña, pero su voz está llena de humor.

Miro por la ventana. Es el atardecer sobre Seattle. Me pregunto brevemente lo que está haciendo mi dulce Anastasia. No quiero decirle a Elena mis últimas noticias... No quiero decir las palabras en voz alta y hacerlas realidad.

"¿Christian? ¿Qué pasa? Dime." Su tono de voz cambia al brusco y molesto.

"Ella me dejó", murmuro malhumorado tras otra pausa demasiado larga.

"Oh." Elena parece sorprendida. "¿Quieres que vaya?"

"No."

Ella toma una respiración profunda.

"Esta vida no es para todos."

"Lo sé."

"Demonios, Christian, suenas como una mierda. ¿Quieres ir a cenar? "

"No."

"Voy para allá."

"No Elena. No soy buena compañía. Estoy cansado y quiero estar solo. Llamaré durante la semana."

"Christian... es lo mejor."

"Lo sé. Adiós."

Cuelgo. No quiero hablar con ella. Ella fue la que me animó a volar a Georgia. Tal vez ella sabía que este día llegaría. Frunzo el ceño hacia el teléfono, lo arrojo a mi escritorio y voy en busca de algo para beber y comer.

Miro hacia el techo de la habitación. No puedo dormir. Me envuelvo con su dulce fragancia que todavía se aferra a mis sábanas. He tirado la almohada sobre mi cara para respirar su olor persistente. Es una tortura, es el cielo... y por un momento contemplo mi muerte por asfixia. Morir con su aroma llenando mi nariz, llenando mi cabeza, llenando el hueco en mi interior... llenar lo que queda de mi alma destrozada. Vete a la mierda, Grey.

Mentalmente recuerdo los acontecimientos de la mañana, preguntándome si podrían haber sido diferentes. Normalmente odio hacer esto, porque es una pérdida de energía, por ejemplo, pero hoy... Estoy buscando pistas en cuanto a donde me equivoqué. Y no importa cómo lo pongo en mi cabeza, sé muy dentro de mí, que habríamos llegado a este callejón sin salida, ya fuera esta mañana, o en una semana, un mes o un año. Es mejor que haya sucedido ahora antes de que pudiera causar más daños en Anastasia.

Pienso en ella acurrucada en su pequeña cama blanca. No la imagino en el apartamento nuevo, yo no he estado allí, pero en su habitación en Vancouver, donde me acosté con ella una vez. Niego con la cabeza. El mejor sueño que he tenido en años. He estado durmiendo bien últimamente... otra primera vez. Echo un vistazo a la alarma del radio. Es la una de la mañana. He permanecido aquí durante tres horas, mi mente esta cansada. Respiro profundo, su olor todavía evidente, y cierro los ojos...

GRACIAS POR LEER... (Es demasiado corto)

SIGANME EN Twitter Fatima_Yanez95

GRACIAS.

Saludos a Yolanda y Karen que quieren leer los libros... LAS QUIERO!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Esta Historia no me pertenece. Yo solo la Traduje.

Los personajes y la Historia pertenecen a

Snowqueens Icedragon (E.L. James.).

Me gustaría agradecer también a Stephanie Meyer.

Ha vuelto. Mamá sigue durmiendo o está enferma de nuevo.

Me escondo y acurruco bajo la mesa en la cocina. A través de mis dedos puedo ver a mami. Está dormida en el sofá. Su mano está sobre la pegajosa verde alfombra y él usa sus grandes botas con brillantes hebillas, se detiene sobre mami gritando.

Golpea a mami con la correa.

"Levántate. ¡Levántate! Eres una jodida perra. Eres una jodida perra. Sólo una jodida

Perra. Eres sólo una jodida perra. Sólo una jodida perra."

Mami hace un sonido sollozante. Alto. Por favor alto. Mami no grita. Mami se acurruca haciéndose más pequeña.

Tengo los dedos en mis oídos, y cierro los ojos. El sonido se detiene.

Se voltea y puedo ver sus botas mientras pisa fuerte entrando en la cocina. Aún tiene la correa. Está tratando de encontrarme.

Se inclina y sonríe. Huele mal. A cigarrillos y alcohol.

"Ahí estas pequeña mierda."

Un gemido escalofriante me despierta, y estoy empapado en sudor, mi corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Qué carajo? Me siento de golpe en la cama. Mierda. Están de vuelta. El ruido era yo. Tomo una respiración profunda tranquilizándome, tratando de librar a mi mente del el olor a whisky barato y cigarrillos Camel rancios.

Miro el reloj. Son las tres y media.

Me dirijo a la cocina y después de tomar un gran vaso de agua me siento en el piano.

Me despierto de nuevo con una sacudida, el luminoso sol de la mañana llenando la habitación. Mierda... soñaba con Ana. Ana me besaba, su lengua en mi boca, mis dedos en su pelo... presionando su delicioso cuerpo contra mí... y luego ató sus manos sobre su cabeza. ¿Dónde está? Por un momento dulce me olvido de todo lo que ocurrió ayer... entonces regresan de nuevo a mí. Mierda. Se ha ido. Gimo como la evidencia de mi deseo presionando en el colchón... pero el recuerdo de sus hermosos ojos, nublados por el dolor y la humillación con los que ella se fue, pronto soluciona ese problema.

Todavía me siento como una mierda. Me acuesto de espaldas y la mirada hacia el techo, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

El día se extiende ante mí y por primera vez en el año... No sé qué hacer conmigo mismo. Compruebo el tiempo... justo después de las 6:00. Decido ir a correr.

La llegada de Prokofiev de los Montesco y los Capuleto resuena en mis oídos mientras libro la acera a través de la quietud de la mañana en la 4ª Avenida. Me duele por todos lados, mis pulmones están llenos, mi cabeza palpitante, y el dolor sordo de la pérdida carcome mi interior. A la mierda, no puedo huir de este dolor, aunque voy a intentarlo. Me paro a cambiar la música. Quiero algo... violento. Pump It, por los Black Eyed Peas, sí... Tomo el ritmo.

Inconscientemente me encuentro corriendo hacia Pike Place Market... y sé que es una locura, pero espero verla. Mientras me acerco a su calle mi corazón se acelera más rápido y mi ansiedad aumenta. Estoy desesperado por verla. Trato de convencerme que sólo quiero comprobar que está bien. Pero eso no es cierto. Quiero verla. Giro en su calle y me acerco a su apartamento. Todo está tranquilo, un Oldsmobile trundles por el camino, dos amantes de los perros están fuera, pero no hay señal alguna de vida desde el interior de su apartamento. Cruzando la calle me detengo en la acera opuesta, recuperando el aliento mientras merodeo en la puerta de un edificio de oficinas. Las cortinas de una habitación están cerradas. Las otras están abiertas. Tal vez es su habitación. Tal vez todavía está dormida, si ella está allí en absoluto. Se forma un escenario de pesadilla en mi mente... ella saliendo ayer por la noche, se emborracha, se reunió con alguien... Mierda. Siento náuseas. El pensamiento de su bello cuerpo en manos de otra persona, algún hijo de puta que toma el sol en el calor de su sonrisa, haciéndola reír, haciéndola reír... hacerla correrse. Se necesita todo mi autocontrol para no ir a irrumpir por la puerta principal de su apartamento para comprobar que está ahí y por su cuenta.

Tú trajiste esto sobre ti mismo, Grey. Olvídate de ella. Ella no es para ti. Tiro de mi gorra a la altura sobre la cara y la cabeza.

Así que esto es como se siente los celos... que se llena con violencia el enorme agujero. Lo odio, que despierta algo dentro de mi psique que yo realmente no quiero examinar. Corro con más fuerza, lejos de ese recuerdo, lejos del dolor y lejos de Anastasia Steele.

Gracias... LOS AMO!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Esta Historia no me pertenece. Yo solo la Traduje.

Los personajes y la Historia pertenecen a

Snowqueens Icedragon (E.L. James.).

Me gustaría agradecer también a Stephanie Meyer.

Es el atardecer sobre Seattle. Me levanto y estiro. He estado en mi escritorio todo el día, y ha sido productivo. He comprobado a través de los documentos de debida diligencia, el plan de negocio y el proyecto de contrato para Seattle Independent Publishing. Puedo dejar de lado los otros dos, este es el que yo quiero. Voy a ser capaz de mantener un ojo en ella... El pensamiento es doloroso y atractivo a partes iguales.

He leído y comentado sobre dos solicitudes de patente, cuatro contratos y dos especificaciones de diseño, y no he pensado en ella... aunque el dolor de la pérdida queda. Echo un vistazo al pequeño planeador que todavía está en mi escritorio, burlándose de mí, me recordaba a tiempos más felices... como ella dijo. Me la imagino de pie en la puerta de mi oficina en una de mis camisas, todas piernas largas y desnudas y los ojos azules grandes, justo antes de ir a Georgia... cuando ella me sedujo en mi oficina. Otra primera vez.

La echo de menos. Lo admito. Reviso mi BlackBerry... nada. No hay llamadas perdidas. El dolor persistente en el estómago se expande, arañando los límites del agujero en mis entrañas. Ella no me va a llamar. Ella quería un corte limpio. Ella quería alejarse de mí, y no puedo culparla. Es lo mejor. Con cansancio me dirijo a la cocina por algo de comer.

Gail está de vuelta. La cocina ha sido limpiada y hay una olla en la estufa. Huele bien... pero no tengo hambre. Ella entra mientras estoy anhelando lo que hay en la olla.

"Buenas noches, señor."

"Gail".

Hace una pausa, parpadeando ante mí, sorprendida por algo. Mierda, debo lucir mal.

"¿Chicken Chasseur?". Pregunta con incertidumbre, y puedo verla escrutando mi rostro de una forma que no lo hace normalmente.

"Claro", murmuro.

"¿Para dos?" ella pregunta tentativamente.

La Miro y ella se sonroja.

"Para uno".

"¿Diez minutos? " dice, su voz temblorosa.

"Está bien."

Me vuelvo para salir.

"Sr. Grey...?"

Ella me mira y se sonroja bajo mi mirada.

"¿Qué, Gail? " Incluso a mis propios oídos es frígida mi voz.

"No es nada. Siento molestarlo. "Se dirige a la olla en la estufa para agitar el contenido y me dirijo fuera a tener otra ducha. Cristo... incluso mi personal ha notado que algo está podrido en el estado de Dinamarca.

Me da miedo ir a la cama. Es tarde y estoy cansado, pero interpreto la pieza de Bach Marcello una y otra vez. Recordando ayer por la mañana, ella con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, casi puedo oler su dulce única fragancia de Ana. Me había despertado temprano y no me pude volver a dormir, porque estaba preocupado por Leila y enojado de que se había fugado. Pero yo estaba tan lleno de esperanza por Ana y yo. Nuestra noche anterior en la sala de juegos había sido... más allá de todas mis expectativas. Sí... Thomas Tallis. Mi libido lo recuerda muy bien. La sangre en mi cuerpo se engruesa y oscurece brevemente el agujero doloroso en mis entrañas. Pero detengo mi excitación. El recuerdo de la mirada distante de Ana, triste cuando se fue es suficiente para extinguir cualquier anhelo sexual.

Joder, ¡Me dijo que iba a intentarlo! Deje de tocar y puse mi cabeza en mis manos, mis codos ultimando dos acordes disonantes cuando me apoyo en las teclas. Ella dijo que lo intentaría, pero se fue a las primeras de cambio. Luego se echó a correr. ¿Por qué mierda la golpeé tan fuerte? Pero en el fondo yo sé la respuesta, porque ella me preguntó, y yo era demasiado impetuoso y egoísta, y seducido por su desafío, para resistir la tentación. Ella arrojó el guante y aprovechó la oportunidad para avanzar con nosotros en... pasar a donde yo quería que fuéramos. Y no lo hizo uso del

la palabra de seguridad, y le dolió más de lo que podía tomar, cuando yo le prometí que nunca haría eso. ¡Qué mierda de tonto soy! ¿Cómo podría confiar en mí después de eso? Es justo que se haya ido. ¿Por qué demonios iba a querer estar conmigo?

Estoy contemplando emborracharme. No he estado borracho desde que tenía quince años, bueno, una vez, cuando yo tenía veintiún años. Me temo que la pérdida de control. Yo sé lo que el alcohol puede hacer a un hombre... me estremezco involuntariamente cuando rompo mi mente cerrada a esos recuerdos y deciden llamar a una noche.

Mientras miro al techo Rezo por un sueño sin sueños... pero si estoy soñando, quiero soñar con ella.

Mami es bonita hoy. Ella se sienta y me permite cepillarle el pelo. Ella me mira en el espejo y sonríe su sonrisa especial. Su sonrisa especial para mí. Hay un ruido fuerte. Un choque. Ha vuelto. ¡No! ¿Dónde coño estas, perra? ¿Tienes un amigo en necesidad aquí?. Un amigo con dinero en efectivo. Mamá se levanta y toma mi mano y me empuja a su armario. No, mami. No me gusta la oscuridad. Me siento en sus zapatos y trato de estar tranquilo y tapo los oídos y trato de cerrar los ojos fuertemente. El olor de la ropa de mamá. Me gusta el olor. Él está gritando. "¿Dónde está el pequeño puto enano?" Él me jala del pelo y me saca del armario. "No quiero que eches a perder la fiesta pequeña mierda". Él golpea a Mamá duro alrededor de su cara. "Se buena para mi amigo" Mamá me mira y ella tiene lágrimas. No llores mamá. Otro hombre entra en la habitación. Un hombre grande con el pelo sucio. El gran hombre sonríe a mami. Me tira a la otra habitación. Él me empuja al suelo y me lastimé las rodillas. "Ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, pedazo de mierda?" Él huele desagradable. Huele a cerveza y él está fumando un cigarrillo.

Me despierto. Mierda. Mierda. Mi corazón está volando como si hubiera corrido 40 cuadras, perseguido por los perros del infierno. Mierda. Salgo de la cama, empujando la pesadilla vivida de nuevo en los oscuros recovecos de mi conciencia, y me apresuro a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Necesito ver a Flynn. Esto es ridículo. Son peores que nunca.

Me recargo a mi fregadero de la cocina para pensar, lo raro que dormir con ella hizo a las pesadillas desaparecer. Dormí bien con Ana a mi lado. Nunca se me ocurrió que dormir con cualquiera de mis subs... bueno, yo ciertamente nunca sentí la inclinación. Estaba preocupado de que me dejara tocar en la noche. Es sólo que no sé. Tomó una inocente que me mostrara cómo de relajante podría ser... La vi dormir esa noche. Durmió bien. Había visto a mis subs dormir antes, pero era siempre como un preludio a despertarlas para algún alivio sexual. Me recuerdo mirando a Anastasia por lo que pareció horas... y cuanto más la miraba, más hermosa se convirtió. Su suave piel de alabastro casi luminosa en la suave luz en el Heathman, su lujosa melena de pelo oscuro en abanico sobre la almohada blanca y fresca, y la forma en que sus largas pestañas oscuras se agitaron mientras dormía... Tenía los labios entreabiertos y pude verle sus dientes pequeños, incluso los de enfrente, y su lengua cuando ella se lamió los labios. Era una de las cosas más excitante que jamás había visto. Y cuando finalmente me fui a dormir, escuchando su suave respiración, observando como aumentaban sus pechos y bajan con cada respiración, dormí bien... tan bien. Sintiéndome tonto vago en mi estudio y recojo el pequeño planeador. Su visión que provoca una sonrisa reticente de mí. Siento tanto orgullo de haberlo hecho, y ridículo por lo que voy a hacer. Fue su último regalo para mí. Su primer regalo... ¿Qué? Dolor reverbera a través de mi cuerpo. Por supuesto, a sí misma. Ella me dio a sí misma. Joder, ¿Será que este dolor nunca va a parar? Tomo el planeador y me dirijo de nuevo a la cama.

"¿Qué le gustaría para el desayuno, señor?"

"Sólo café, Gail."

Hace una pausa, y luego asiente con la cabeza, aunque puedo ver su expresión confundida mientras ella se aleja.

"Señor, usted no comió su cena."

La miro impasible.

"¿Y?"

Ella voltea.

"Tal vez usted está enfermando de algo."

"No físicamente, Gail. Sólo café. Por favor." Esto no es de su maldito incumbencia. Ella frunce los labios, pero asiente una vez más, y se vuelve a la cocina. Me dirijo al estudio para recoger mis papeles para la oficina y encontrar un sobre acolchado.

DESEENME SUERTE EN MI EXAMEN MAÑANA…

ES DE FISICA…

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer... SON GENIALES!


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA LAMENTO QUE ME HAYA TARDADO TANTO EN PUBLICAR... SE QUE PUEDE SER MUY FRUSTANTE.

**CAPITULO 6**

**Esta Historia no me pertenece. Yo solo la Traduje.**

Los personajes y la Historia pertenecen a

Snowqueens Icedragon **(E.L. James.). **

**Me gustaría agradecer**** también a Stephanie Meyer.**

Llamo Ros desde el coche.

"Quiero SIP. La diligencia está muy bien, aunque tengo algunas ideas. Y su plan de negocio necesita una reforma. Pero nos vamos a ofrecer."

"Cristian, esto es rápido."

"Quiero actuar con rapidez. Están listos para una toma de control. Tienen dificultades financieras y sé que están utilizando métodos anticuados. Tenemos que ponerlos en el siglo XXI... y los quiero. Te he enviado por correo electrónico... la debida diligencia y el plan de negocios. Voy a estar en la oficina a partir de las 7:30. Vamos a conocerlos."

"Si estás seguro..."

"Estoy seguro."

"Está bien. Voy a llamar a Andrea, En su horario de la mañana. También tengo las estadísticas sobre las opciones de Detroit Vs Georgia para la nueva planta."

"Resumen".

"Detroit".

"Ya veo." Mierda... No Georgia. "¿Y Darfur?"

"En manos."

"Bien. Vamos a hablar más tarde." Cuelgo.

Me siento melancólico en la parte trasera del Audi. Mientras Taylor se desliza a través del tráfico. Me pregunto cómo es que mi dulce Anastasia ira a trabajar esta mañana. Tal vez ella se compró un auto ayer, aunque de alguna manera lo dudo. Me pregunto si ella se siente tan miserable como yo... espero que no. Espero que esté por encima de su ridícula fijación. Pero cuando la idea de que ella me ama me viene a la cabeza, mi cuerpo se rebela con una patada en las tripas. Ella no me puede amar. ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien como yo? Y desde luego no ahora, no después de todo lo que he hecho con ella. Nadie me lo ha dicho antes... excepto mamá y papá. Pero eso fue sin duda su sentido del deber. Las palabras de Flynn persistentes sobre el amor incondicional de los padres, incluso para los niños que son adoptados inundan mi cabeza.

"¿Señor Grey?"

"Lo siento... ¿qué es, Taylor?" Taylor me ha tomado por sorpresa. Él está de pie junto a la puerta del coche, manteniéndola abierta. Lo miro y él me mira con expectación, pero con preocupación.

"Ya estamos aquí, señor."

Estamos fuera del edificio de oficinas. Mierda... ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

"Gracias. Te haré saber a qué hora esta noche." Joder, tengo que concentrarme.

Andrea y Olivia me miran ansiosas mientras salgo con grandes zancadas del ascensor. Olivia aletea sus pestañas y mete un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Cristo, ¿Por qué tengo que tolerar a esta niña tonta estar en la luna por mi hoy? Siento que mis ojos se estrechan. Necesito trasladarla a otro departamento.

"Cafe, ahora, Olivia, y tráeme un croissant o algo así". Ella se ve adecuadamente cabizbaja mientras que salta a seguir mis órdenes.

"Andrea ponme a Welch, después a Flynn, y a Claude Bastille en el teléfono. No quiero ser molestado en absoluto, ni siquiera por mi madre... a menos que... a menos que sean llamadas de Anastasia Steele. ¿Entiendo?"

"Sí, señor. ¿Quiere revisar su horario ahora?"

"No, necesito el café y algo de comer primero." Frunzo a Olivia que está retrasada en el ascensor.

"Sí señor Grey," Andrea contesta. Ignoro la mirada de pánico de Olivia y Andrea y me dirijo a mi oficina.

De mi maletín tomo el sobre acolchado que tiene mi más preciada posesión, el planeador. Lo pongo en mi escritorio y lo miro, sintiendo una vez más el vacío de distracción. Ella va a empezar su nuevo trabajo esta mañana... conocerá gente nueva. Nuevos hombres. La idea es deprimente. Ella me olvidara. Seguramente ella no me va a olvidar. Las mujeres siempre recuerdan al primer hombre con el que han follado... Yo siempre voy a tener un lugar en su memoria, solo para mi. Pero yo quiero quedarme en su mente. Tengo que estar en su mente. No quiero que me olvide... ¿Qué puedo hacer? Llaman a la puerta.

"Sí", le grito, arrastrándome lejos de mi ensueño nauseabundo de la señorita Steele con otros hombres. Andrea abre la puerta.

"El café y croissants para usted, señor Grey."

"Entra."

Mientras se acerca a mi escritorio puedo ver que sus ojos se dirijen al planeador, pero sabiamente detiene su lengua. Ella coloca el café y un plato con dos croissants en mi escritorio.

"Gracias."

"He dejado un mensaje para Welch y Claude. Flynn lo llamara en cinco minutos."

"Bueno. Tráeme mi horario. Quiero que canceles los compromisos sociales que tengo esta semana. No quiero almuerzos, nada en la noche. Ponme a Barney en el teléfono, y buscame el número de una buena floristería."

Ella garabatea furiosamente en su bloc de notas.

"¿Señor? Utilizamos Rosas de Arcadia. ¿Le gustaría que envié las flores por usted?"

"No, lo haré yo mismo. Eso es todo."

Ella asiente y sale de inmediato, como si ella no pudiera salir de mi oficina lo suficientemente rápido. Unos momentos más tarde, el teléfono vibra... es Barney.

"Barney, necesito que me hagas un soporte de vidrio para un modelo de planeador."

Entre reuniones, llamo a la floristería y ordeno dos docenas de rosas blancas para Ana, para ser entregadas en su casa por la noche. De esa manera no va a ser avergonzada o incomodada en el trabajo. Y de esa manera ella no será capaz de olvidarme...

"¿Le gustaría un mensaje con las flores, señor?" la floristería pregunta, me confunde.

Mierda... un mensaje para Ana. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Vuelve. Lo siento. No te voy a golpear de nuevo. Las palabras surgen espontáneamente en mi cabeza, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

"Um... algo así como: ¡Felicitaciones por tu primer día en el trabajo. Espero que todo fuera bien." Miro al planeador en mi escritorio. "Y gracias a por el planeador fue muy considerado Tiene un lugar de honor en mi escritorio. Christian."

El florista lo lee de nuevo a mí. Mierda, no expresa lo que quiero decirle en absoluto.

"¿Eso es todo, señor Grey?"

"Sí. Gracias."

"De nada, señor y tenga un buen día."

Frunzo el ceño en el teléfono. Buen día, mi culo.

"Hey hombre, ¿Que has comido?" Claude se levanta del suelo donde lo derribe sobre su trasero. "Tú eres de fuego esta tarde Grey." Se levanta lentamente, con la gracia de un felino elegante para reevaluar su presa. Estamos entrenando solos en el gimnasio en el sótano de mi edificio.

"Me siento enojado," siseo.

Él me mira con frialdad mientras damos vueltas entre sí.

"No es una buena idea para entrar en el ring si tus pensamientos están en otra parte," murmura Claude con cautela, sin quitar los ojos de encima.

Resoplo.

"Lo estoy encontrando de gran ayuda", le digo.

"Más a la izquierda. Protege tu derecha. Manos arriba, Grey."

Se balancea y me golpea en el hombro, casi me hace perder el equilibrio.

"Concéntrate, Grey. Ninguna de tus tonterías de sala de juntas aquí. ¿O es una mujer? Algunas dulces falda finalmente te atraparon", se burla, Funciona. Le pateo completamente sobre su costado y cae el golpe una vez, luego dos veces, y se tambalea hacia atrás.

"Métete en tus propios asuntos, la Bastille."

"Whoa, hemos encontrado la fuente del dolor," Claude dice triunfalmente. Se balancea de repente, pero anticipo su acción y lo bloqueo, empujándolo hacia arriba con un puñetazo y una patada.

Él salta de nuevo esta vez, impresionado.

"Lo que suceda de mierda en tu pequeño mundo, Grey, está funcionando. Vamos".

Oh, él va a la baja. Me lanzo hacia él.

El tráfico es ligero en el camino a casa.

"Taylor, ¿podemos hacer un desvío?"

"¿A dónde, señor?"

"¿Puedes conducir pasando el apartamento de la señorita Steele?"

"Sí, señor". Sólo hay un momento de duda en su voz.

Me he acostumbrado a este dolor. Parece que haya estado siempre presente, como tinnitus o algo así. Cuando estoy en las reuniones es silencioso y menos molesto. Es sólo ahora, a solas con mis pensamientos, que se ensancha y se enfurece en mis entrañas. Mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo durara esto? Nunca me he sentido así. A medida que nos acercamos a su apartamento los latidos de mi corazón aumentan, llenando el vacío. Tal vez voy a verla. El pensamiento es emocionante e inquietante, preocupante. Y me doy cuenta de que he pensado en nada más que ella desde que se fue. Su ausencia está conmigo, como ruido blanco, constantemente en segundo plano, acompañando el dolor.

"Maneja despacio", murmuro a Taylor ya más cerca de su apartamento. Las luces están encendidas. ¡Ella está en casa! Espero que esté en paz... sola. Me pregunto si ha recibido mis flores. Quiero comprobar mi BlackBerry para ver si ella me ha enviado un mensaje, pero no puedo aparatar a mi atención lejos de las ventanas de su apartamento, por si acaso la veo. ¿Está bien? ¿Está pensando en mí? ¿Está pensando en otra persona? Me pregunto cómo le fue en su trabajo...

"Una vez más, señor?" Taylor me pregunta mientras pasamos y el apartamento desaparece de la vista.

"No." Exhalo y tomo una respiración profunda. No me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar, y no puedo entender la decepción aplastante que siento como en no verla. Mientras nos dirigimos de nuevo a Escala echo un vistazo a través de mis correos electrónicos y textos, con la esperanza de algo de ella... pero no hay nada. Un corte limpio, pienso con tristeza.


	7. Chapter 7

ANTES QUE NADA #BELIEBER4EVER

CAPITULO 7

Esta Historia no me pertenece. Yo solo la Traduje.

Los personajes y la Historia pertenecen a

Snowqueens Icedragon (E.L. James.).

Me gustaría agradecer también a Stephanie Meyer.

Welch no tiene nada. ¿Cómo es capaz de desaparecer Leila así? No hay papel o rastro electrónico... es frustrante. Sólo espero que esté a salvo. Tomando un sorbo de mi coñac deambulo con indiferencia en mi biblioteca. Es un lugar tranquilo en el apartamento... Realmente no lo había notado antes. La ausencia de mi dulce Anastasia ha acentuado el silencio. Nunca le mostré esta habitación. Espero encontrar algo de consuelo aquí, ya que no tiene recuerdos de ella. Contemplo poner un poco de música, pero es que no puedo soportar escuchar nada en este momento, excepto, quizás, mi piano.

Examino todos mis libros. Es irónico que ella nunca ha visto esta habitación. Estoy seguro de que le gustaría, dada su formación literaria. ¿Ella juega al billar? Imagino que no. Una imagen de su cuerpo recostado sobre mi mesa de billar involuntariamente llega a mi mente. Tomo otro trago de coñac y me dirijo fuera de la habitación. Aunque puede que no haya ningún recuerdo de aquí, mi mente es más que capaz y más que dispuesta a crear vívidas imágenes eróticas de la hermosa Anastasia. No puedo soportarlo.

Estamos follando. Follando duro. Contra la puerta del baño. Ella es mía. Me entierro en ella, una y otra vez. Glorificándome en ella... su olor, el tacto de ella, su sabor. Sujeto su cabello en mi puño, manteniéndola en su lugar. Sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Ella no puede moverse, esta inmovilizada por mí, atrapada por mí... me envuelve como seda. Sus manos tirando de mi pelo. Oh, sí. Estoy en casa, ella está en casa. Este es el lugar donde quiero estar... dentro de ella... Ella. Es. Mia. Puedo sentir sus músculos apretando cuando ella se corre, apretando a mí alrededor, la cabeza hacia atrás. ¡Córrete para mí! Ella grita y me sigue... oh sí mi dulce, dulce Anastasia. Ella se ve somnolienta, saciada, y oh tan sexy. Ella se levanta y me mira con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, luego me empuja lejos y camina hacia atrás, sin decir nada. La tomo y estamos en la sala de juegos. Estoy sujetándola sobre el banco. Levanto mi brazo para castigarla, el cinturón en mí mano... y ella desaparece. Ella está junto a la puerta. Su rostro blanco, conmocionado y triste, y ella está en silencio a la deriva de nuevo... la puerta ha desaparecido, y ella no se detendrá. Extiende sus manos a mí... Únete a mí, me susurra, pero ella se mueve hacia atrás, viéndose más débil... desapareciendo ante mis ojos... desapareciendo... se ha ido. ¡No!, le grito. ¡No! Pero mi voz no dice nada. Soy mudo... otra vez.

Me despierto, desorientado. Mierda... mierda. Un puto sueño... soy un puto lío pegajoso. Mierda. Brevemente siento que olvidar largo pero familiar miedo y emoción, pero Elena no me pose ahora. Cristo... esto no me ha pasado desde que tenía, ¿qué? Quince, dieciséis? Mierda. Me acuesto de nuevo en la oscuridad, disgustado conmigo mismo. Jesús H. Cristo. Me quito mi camiseta y me limpio hacia abajo. Me encuentro a mí mismo sonriendo en la oscuridad, a pesar del dolor sordo de la pérdida. El sueño erótico valió la pena. El resto... puro maldito infierno. Me giro y me vuelvo a dormir .

Se ha ido. Mamá está sentada en el sofá. Ella está tranquila. Ella mira a la pared y parpadea a veces. Me paro frente a ella, pero ella me quita del camino. Me duele mamá. Me duele. Lo odio. Él me hace sentir tan enojado. Es mejor cuando es sólo mamá y yo. Ella es mía entonces. Mi mami. Me duele el estómago. Tengo hambre de nuevo. Estoy en la cocina en busca de galletas. Tiro de la silla a la alacena y subo. Encuentro algunas galletas. Es la única cosa en el armario. Me siento en la silla y abro la caja. Hay dos a la izquierda. Me las como. Saben bien. Lo escucho. Ha vuelto. Bajo y me voy a mi dormitorio y me meto en la cama. Finjo estar dormido. Él me empuja con el dedo. "Quédate aquí pedazo de mierda. Quiero follar a la perra de tu madre. No quiero ver tu fea cara de mierda por el resto de la noche. ¿Entiendes?" Él golpea mi cara cuando no contesto. "O conseguirás la quemadura," No. No me gusta eso. No me gusta la quemadura. Duele. "Entiendes, retrasado" Sé que quiere que llore. Pero es difícil. No puedo hacer ruido. Él me golpea con el puño...

Sobresaltado me despierto de nuevo me acuesto jadeando a la luz del amanecer pálido esperando que mi ritmo cardíaco se desacelere, y trato de perder el sabor metálico acre nauseabundo del miedo de mi boca.

Ella te salvó de esta mierda, Grey. Tú no tenías que volver a esos recuerdos espantosos oscuros cuando estaba contigo. ¿Por qué la dejaste ir? Observo con ironía que no estoy sudando o gritando. Me he vuelto más tolerante a mis pesadillas. Miro el reloj. 05:15... Creo que voy a ir a correr.

Su edificio está en sombras tenebrosas. El sol de la mañana no ha tocado y despertado todavía. Es apropiado, lo que refleja mi estado de ánimo, y espero por Dios que ella está durmiendo allí... sola. Su apartamento está en tinieblas, y las cortinas de la habitación se dibujan. Ese debe ser su cuarto. Puedo verla acurrucada en su cama de hierro blanco, una pequeña bola de Ana. ¿Está soñando conmigo? ¿O le doy sus pesadillas? ¿O es que ella me... -su ruptura un éxito- olvidado? El dolor creciendo, despertando en mi interior y en mi pecho. Joder... ¿cuánto tiempo me voy a sentir de esta manera? Nunca me he sentido tan... malditamente miserable. Desesperación que ciento comiéndose mi alma... bueno, no por mucho tiempo. Mis pensamientos en espiral de vuelta a antes de que yo era un Grey... No, no, no despiertan demasiado, esto es demasiado difícil de soportar. Saco mi capucha sobre

Mi cabeza y me apoyo en la pared de granito, oculto en la puerta del edificio de oficinas. Mi lugar habitual, pienso irónicamente, arrastrando la cabeza hacia atrás a la empresa, y el pensamiento horrible se me cruza por la mente que yo puedo estar de pie aquí en una semana, un mes... un año? Observando, esperando, sólo para echar un vistazo a la chica que solía ser mía. Es doloroso... me he convertido en lo que siempre me ha acusado de ser, su acosador.

No puedo seguir así. Tengo que verla. Ver que está bien. Simplemente tratar de borrar la última imagen que tengo de ella, derrotada, humillada, herida... y dejándome. Tengo que pensar en una forma.

Vuelvo a Escala, Gail me mira impasible.

"Yo no pedí esto," murmuro, mirando a la tortilla que está preparando para mí.

"Voy a tirarla a la basura entonces, Sr. Grey", dice en voz baja y llega a la barra. Le doy una mirada dura. Ella sabe que yo odio desperdiciar.

"Lo has hecho a propósito."

"Sí, señor."

Maldita mujer entrometida.

"Me lo comeré. Gracias." Mi voz es ártica.

Y ella sonrisas, una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa. Frunzo el ceño hacia ella, pero ella es imperturbable, y con el recuerdo de la última noche de pesadilla persistente en el borde de mi conciencia me devoro con gratitud mi desayuno.

GRACIAS POR LEER.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LA CITA CON FLYNN Y CADAVEZ MAS CERCA SU RECONCILIACION CON ANA. :)

ESPERO QUE LO AYAN DISFRUTADO...

SIGAN ME EN Twitter Fatima_Yanez95

GRACIAS.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Esta Historia no me pertenece. Yo solo la Traduje.

Los personajes y la Historia pertenecen a

Snowqueens Icedragon (E.L. James.).

Me gustaría agradecer también a Stephanie Meyer.

¿Puedo simplemente llamarla y decirle hola? ¿Ella tomaría mi llamada? Miro al planeador en mi escritorio... su regalo. Ella quería un corte limpio. Debo honrar eso, y dejarla sola. Pero quiero oír su voz. Por un momento contemplo llamarla y después colgar, sólo para oírla hablar, sólo para escuchar su voz suave calmante.

"Christian, ¿estás bien?"

"Lo siento Ros, ¿qué decías?"

"Estás tan distraído. Nunca te había visto así."

"Estoy bien,". Mierda, concéntrate, Grey." ¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

Puedo a ver Ros mirándome con desconfianza pero ella me da el beneficio de la duda.

"Decía que SIP se encuentra en más dificultades financieras de lo que pensábamos en un principio. ¿Seguro que quieres seguir adelante?"

"Sí". Mi voz es vehemente. "Lo quiero".

"Su equipo va a estar aquí esta tarde para firmar el principio del acuerdo."

"Bien. ¿Y ahora qué es lo último en la caída de aire a Darfur?"

Estoy meditando, mirando hacia abajo a través de las persianas de madera de listones a Taylor estacionado afuera de la oficina de Flynn. Es tarde y estoy pensando en ella.

"Christian, estoy más que feliz de tomar tu dinero y ver cómo te quedas mirando por la ventana, pero no creo que esa vista sea la razón de que estés aquí", dice Flynn secamente.

Cuando volteo hacia él, él me miraba con un aire de expectación educado. Suspiré pesadamente y hago mi camino a su sofá.

"Las pesadillas están de vuelta. Como nunca antes."

Flynn levanta una ceja.

"Las mismas?"

"Sí".

"¿Qué ha cambiado?"

Lo miro con curiosidad y niega con la cabeza ligeramente.

"Christian, te ves tan miserable como el pecado y eres normalmente más hablador... algo ha ocurrido."

Okay. Aquí va... el Dr. John Flynn cabeza de mierda. Una vez más me siento como si estuviera con Elena... parte de mí no quiere decírselo, porque entonces es real.

"Conocí a una chica." Frunce el ceño.

"¿Y...?"

"Ella me dejó."

Él mira sorprendido.

"Las mujeres te han dejado antes. ¿Por qué es diferente?"

Lo miro fijamente. ¿Por qué es diferente Ana? Ana. Diferente. Mis pensamientos se confunden en una lista desordenadamente rápida. Ella no es una sumisa. No teníamos contrato. Ella no tenía experiencia sexual, una completamente inocente. Ella fue la primera mujer con la que quería más que sexo. Cristo, todas las primeras veces que experimenté con ella: la primera chica con la que había dormido, con la primera virgen, la primera en conocer a mi familia, la primera en volar en Charlie Tango, la primera que lleve a planear. Ella habría sido mi primera cita en la Gala de la Cámara de Comercio, también... la primera vez que hubiera llevado alguna vez públicamente a una chica a un evento. Mierda. Sí... diferente.

"Es una pregunta sencilla, Christian." Flynn interrumpe mis pensamientos.

"La echo de menos."

Su cara sigue siendo amable y preocupada, pero no muestra nada más.

"¿Nunca has extrañado a ninguna de las mujeres con la que has estado involucrado con anterioridad?"

"No."

"¿Así que ella es diferente porque la echas de menos...?"

"No, la echo de menos, porque las cosas entre nosotros eran diferentes."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

Me encojo de hombros, pero él insiste.

"¿Tuviste una relación contractual con ella? ¿Era ella una sumisa?"

Después de un golpe le respondo.

"Yo esperaba que fuera. Pero no es para ella."

"No lo entiendo." Flynn frunce el ceño ligeramente.

"Rompí una de mis reglas. Perseguí a esta chica, pensando que estaría interesada, y resultó que no era para ella."

"Dime lo que pasó."

Y es como si hubiera abierto las puertas de la inundación. Narro los eventos del mes pasado, desde el momento que Ana cayó en mi oficina para cuando se fue el sábado por la mañana...

"Ya veo. Seguramente has empacado mucho desde que hablamos por última vez."

Se frota la barbilla mientras me mira.

"Hay muchas cuestiones aquí, Christian. Pero en este momento lo que quiero abordar es cómo te sentiste cuando dijo que te amaba."

Inhalo bruscamente cuando mi instinto aprieta con disgusto.

"Náuseas", murmuro.

"¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?"

A la mierda... Perdido. Me siento perdido.

"La extraño. Quiero verla." Me siento como si estuviera en un confesionario oscuro. Como si tuviera una necesidad oscura, como si ella fuera una adicción. Debo dejarla ir.

"Así que a pesar del hecho de que, como tu lo percibes, no podía satisfacer tus necesidades, ¿la echas de menos?"

"Sí. No es sólo mi percepción, John. Ella no puede ser lo que yo quiero que sea, y no puedo ser lo que ella quiere que yo sea."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Ella se fue."

"Se fue porque le pegaste con un cinturón. Si ella no comparte tus gustos, puedes culparla?"

"No."

"¿Has pensado en intentar una relación a su manera?"

Lo miro fijamente, sin comprender. Él continúa.

"¿Te han resultado las relaciones sexuales con ella satisfactorias?"

¡No la charla de sexo otra vez! Mierda.

"Sí, por supuesto", le espeto furioso. Ignora mi tono.

"¿Te ha resultado satisfactorio golpearla?"

"Mucho".

"¿Te gustaría hacerlo otra vez?"

¿Otra vez? !Hacerlo otra vez! ¿Y verla irse... otra vez?

"No."

"¿Y por qué es eso?"

"Porque no era una escena. La lastime. Realmente le hice daño... y ella no puede... ella no..." me detengo. "Ella no puede disfrutarlo". No quiero volver a mirarla a sus ojos azules heridos otra vez, sabiendo que yo era la causa. Su expresión me perseguirá para siempre.

"Y esto resuena en ti. ¿Cómo te sientes."

Lo miro perplejo.

"¿No te reconoces a ti mismo en absoluto? ¿Tu pasado?"

La pregunta de Flynn me hace perder el equilibrio. Joder, ya hemos pasado una y otra vez esto.

"No, no lo hago. Es diferente. La relación que tuve con la señora Lincoln era completamente diferente."

"No me refería a la señora Lincon"

"¿A que estabas refiriéndote?" Mi voz es mortalmente tranquila, porque de repente sé a dónde va con esto.

"Ya lo sabes."

Me lleno de aire, sintiendo una vez más la impotencia de un niño indefenso... la rabia. La profunda rabia exasperante...

"No es lo mismo", le susurro, apenas aferrándome a mi temperamento.

"No, no lo es", reconoce Flynn.

Pero la imagen de su rabia indignada viene bienvenido a mi mente. "¿Esto es lo que realmente te gusta? A mí, de esta manera? ", Amortigua mi enojo inmediatamente.

"Ella estaba molesta", le susurro. "Nunca la había visto tan enojada."

"¿Y por qué crees que era?"

"Porque la lastime."

"Ella dice que te ama. Y le haces daño. Como tu has dicho, no era una escena."

"Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer aquí, doctor, pero la comparación es una muy injusta. Ella es un adulto y dio su consentimiento para eso, por el amor de Dios !Y tenía la capacidad de detenerlo!"

"Lo sé. Estoy cruelmente ilustrando un punto, Christian. Eres un hombre muy enojado, y tienes toda la razón de serlo. Yo no voy a repetir todo esto ahora mismo, obviamente estás sufriendo, y el punto de estas sesiones es que tu vayas a un lugar donde estés aceptando más y más cómodo contigo mismo". Hace una pausa. "Esta chica..."

"Anastasia", murmuro con petulancia.

"Anastasia. Ella, obviamente, tuvo un profundo efecto sobre tí. Su partida ha vuelto a despertar el trastorno de estrés postraumático, todos tus problemas de abandono. Ella significa claramente mucho más para ti de lo que estás dispuesto a admitirte a ti mismo."

Y es como si él me diera un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Es por eso que es tan doloroso? Ella significa mucho más, mucho más, de lo que yo estoy dispuesto a admitir a mí mismo? El pensamiento es revelador. Mierda... por supuesto.

"Hay que centrarse en dónde quieres estar," Flynn continúa. "Y me suena como que quieres estar con esta chica. La extrañas. Ese ha sido el principio primordial de tu conversación hoy aquí. ¿Quieres estar con ella?"

Parpadeo hacia él.

"Sí", le susurro.

"Entonces tienes que centrarte en este objetivo. Esto se remonta a lo que he estado diciendo en nuestras últimas sesiones, el SFBT. Si ella está enamorada de ti, como te dijo que esta, debe estar sufriendo demasiado. Así que repito mi pregunta: ¿Has considerado una relación más convencional con esta chica?"

"No, no lo he hecho."

"No ¿Por qué?"

"Porque nunca se me ocurrió que podía."

"Bueno, si ella no está dispuesta a ser tu sumisa, tu no puedes desempeñar el papel de dominante."

Lo miro, sorprendido. No es un papel, es lo que soy. Y de la nada, recuerdo un correo electrónico antes de Anastasia... mis palabras. Lo que creo que no te da cuenta es que en relaciones Dom/sub es la sumisa la que tiene todo el poder." Voy a repetirte esto, tu eres la que tiene todo el poder. No yo. Si ella no quiere hacer esto... entonces yo tampoco. Mierda. La esperanza despierta inesperadamente en mi pecho. ¿Podría? ¿Podría tener una relación vainilla con Anastasia? ¿Podría darle la espalda a todo lo que sé? Joder... posiblemente. Si pudiera... ¿Me querría de vuelta?

"Christian, has demostrado una y otra vez de que eres una persona extraordinariamente capaz, a pesar de tus problemas. Eres un individuo muy raro. Una vez que te centras en un objetivo, lo llevas adelante y lo logras, por lo general superando todas tus expectativas. Escucha hoy está claro que nos hemos centrado en conseguir a Anastasia a donde querías estar, pero que no tuvimos en cuenta tu falta de experiencia o de tus sentimientos. Me parece que has estado tan concentrado a llegar a tu destino que te perdiste el viaje que estaban tomando juntos. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Piensa en esto por un momento." Se detiene y me mira.

El último mes parpadea ante mí... su torpe entrada a mi oficina, su vergüenza aguda en Newton, sus ingeniosos, correos electrónicos, su boca inteligente... su risa... su tranquila y desafiante fortaleza, su coraje, y en un instante se produce para mí que he disfrutado cada minuto. Cada segundo exasperante de distracción carnal, su buen humor, su sensualidad, de ella, sí, lo he hecho.

Hemos estado en un viaje extraordinario, los dos, bueno, sin duda yo sí, un libertino hastiado y una inocente novicia.

Mis pensamientos toman un giro más oscuro. Yo no soy digno de ella. Ella no sabe lo más profundo de mi depravación, la oscuridad de mi alma, tal vez debería dejarla sola. Pero así como no creo las palabras. De que sé que no tengo la fuerza para permanecer lejos de ella... si ella me acepta.

"Christian". Flynn me llama.

"Piensa en ello. Nuestro tiempo se a acabado ahora. Quiero verte en unos días y hablar a través de algunos de los otros temas que has mencionado. Janet llamara a Andrea y lo organizaran todo" Se pone de pie y sé que es hora de irse.

"Me has dado mucho que pensar", murmuro. "No estaría haciendo mi trabajo si no lo hiciera. Solo unos días, Christian. Tenemos mucho que cubrir." Él me da la mano para tranquilizarme.

Y lo dejo con una pequeña flor de la esperanza.

Gracias a todos por leer y por todos los comentarios, se los agradezco mucho también a los que han marcado la historia como favorita y a los que la han seguido.


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por Todos los comentarios que han escrito.

También a todos los que siguen la historia y la marcaron como favorita.

Hoy doble capitulo... MUY LAAARGOS...

CAPITULO 9

Esta Historia no me pertenece. Yo solo la Traduje.

Los personajes y la Historia pertenecen a

Snowqueens Icedragon (E.L. James.).

Me gustaría agradecer también a Stephanie Meyer.

Estoy en el balcón, admirando la vista nocturna de Seattle. Lejos de todo, y por lo general me parece demasiado tranquilo... pero últimamente mi tranquilidad se ha hecho añicos. Todas mis emociones y sentimientos cuidadosamente controlados han sido esparcidos a los cuatro vientos desde que conocí a cierta persona inocente de ojos azules. La hermosa Anastasia Steele. "¿Has pensado en probar una relación a su manera?" Las palabras de Flynn me persiguen, lo que abre muchas posibilidades. ¿Puedo recuperarla? Cristo... la idea me aterra. Tomo un sorbo de coñac. ¿Por qué me querría de vuelta? ¿Podría alguna vez ser lo que ella quiere que sea? No voy a dejar que la pequeña brasa de esperanza muera. Tengo que encontrar una manera. Necesito que vuelva.

Algo me sobresalta, un movimiento, una sombra en la periferia de mi visión. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué...? Me dirijo hacia donde pensaba que fue el movimiento, pero no encuentro nada. Cristo, estoy viendo cosas ahora. Me trago el coñac y me dirijo de nuevo al salón.

¡Mami! ¡Mami! Mamá está dormida en el suelo. Ella ha estado durmiendo durante mucho tiempo. La sacudo. Ella no se despierta. Me duele el estómago. Es hambre. Él no está aquí. Tengo sed. En la cocina acerco una silla hacia el fregadero y me sirvo agua. El agua salpica mi suéter sucio. Mamá sigue durmiendo. ¡Mamá despierta! Ella se queda quieta. Ella esta fría. Voy a buscar mi mantita y cubro a Mami y me acuesto en la alfombra verde pegajosa a su lado. Mamá sigue durmiendo. Tengo dos coches de juguete. Ellos corren por el piso donde mamá está durmiendo. Creo que mamá está enferma. Busco algo para comer. En la nevera hay algo que me parecen guisantes. Son fríos. Me los como poco a poco. Hacen que mi estómago duela. Duermo al lado mami. Los guisantes se han ido. En la nevera hay algo. Huele raro. Lo lamo y mi lengua se pega a ella. Yo como poco a poco. Tiene un sabor desagradable. Bebo un poco de agua. Juego con mis coches y duermo junto a mamá. Mamá esta fría y no se despierta. La puerta se abre. Cubro a mama con mi mantita. "Mierda. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí? Oh, la loca jodida perra. Mierda. Mierda. ¡Fuera de mi camino pedazo de mierda." Él me patea y me golpeé la cabeza en el suelo. Me duele la cabeza. Él llama a alguien y se va. Él cierra la puerta. Me acuesto al lado de mamá. Me duele la cabeza. El policía está aquí. No. No. No. No me toque. No me toque. No me toque. Quiero a mi mamá. No. Aléjate de mí. El policía tiene mi mantita y me agarra. Yo grito. Mami. Mami. Las palabras sean ido. No puedo decir las palabras. Mami no me oye. No tengo palabras.

Me despierto respirando con dificultad, tomando enormes bocanadas de aire, mirando a todos lados. Oh gracias a Cristo. Estoy en mi cama. Poco a poco el miedo se desvanece y recupero mi equilibrio. Tengo veintisiete años, no cuatro. Esta mierda tiene que parar. Yo tenía esto bajo control. Tal vez una pesadilla una vez cada dos semanas, pero nada como esto, noche tras noche. Me giro. Mierda. Quiero que estos sueños se detengan. Quiero a Anastasia. La necesito de vuelta. No sólo por las pesadillas, la necesito en mi vida. En mi cama. Ella es el día de mi noche... yo fui el primero. Ella es mía. Voy a recuperarla.

Mi ritmo cardíaco restaurado me acuesto y pienso... ¿Cómo puedo recuperarla? ¿Has pensado en intentar una relación a su manera?" Ella quiere corazones y flores. ¿Cómo hago eso? ¿Puedo darle eso? Frunzo el ceño, mirando hacia el techo recordando desesperadamente cualquier momento románticos en mi vida... y me quedo en blanco completamente. Nada. Joder... esto va a ser difícil, pero no imposible, sin duda. Voy a la deriva de nuevo a dormir, el mantra en mi cabeza: Ella es mía. Ella es mía... y puedo oler su aroma, sentir su piel suave y degustar sus dulces labios, escuchar sus suaves gemidos. Me quejo ante la idea en un sueño erótico de Anastasia.

Me despierto de repente, nervioso por algo. Mis cuero cabelludo pica. Me siento y froto mi cabeza, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Observo con ironía que a pesar de los sueños carnales de la encantadora señorita Steele mi cuerpo se ha ajustado. Elena estaría feliz... Sonrío en la oscuridad. Recuerdo que ella llamó la noche anterior, y no he devuelto su llamada. Elena es la última persona con la que quiero hablar... sólo hay un lugar donde quiero estar ahora. Me levanto y pongo el tren de rodaje. Voy a comprobar a Anastasia.

El amanecer es fresco y tranquilo. Las calles son tranquilas excepto por el ruido del camión de reparto extraño, y un perro solitario caminando. Su apartamento está en oscuridad, las cortinas de su habitación cerradas. Me quedo espiando como un acosador, mirando con nostalgia hacia las ventanas. Necesito un plan, un plan para capturar a la señorita Steele. Pongo mi iPod a todo volumen y Moby me acompaña en mi carrera de nuevo a Escala.

"Voy a querer un croissant, Sra. J."

Ella abre la boca en mí y yo muevo mi cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Apricot preserver?". Pregunta, recuperándose.

Asiento con la cabeza.

"Voy a calentar un par para usted, Sr. Grey. Aquí está su café."

"Gracias, Gail."

Ella sonríe, y me pregunto por qué. ¿Es sólo porque estoy pidiendo croissants? Cristo, con tal de que este feliz debería pedirlos más a menudo. Me dirijo a zancadas a mi oficina para escapar.

En la parte posterior del Audi. Pienso. Tengo que conocer de cerca al personal que trabaja con la señorita Steele, comienza mi campaña para recuperarla. La pregunta es, ¿cómo? Llamo a Andrea y dejo un mensaje en su correo de voz. Ella aún no está en la oficina, pero entonces son sólo las 7:15.

"Andrea, tan pronto como te encuentres aquí, quiero revisar mi agenda para los próximos días. No..." El primer paso en mi ofensiva es averiguar qué coño se supone que debería estar haciendo en los próximos días. No tengo ni idea. Normalmente no estoy en toda esta mierda... Cristo. Bueno, ahora tengo una misión. Algo en que concentrarme. Sí, Grey, puedo hacer esto. Puede tenerla de regreso.

Pero en el fondo me gustaría tener el coraje de mis convicciones. La ansiedad se despliega en el fondo de mis entrañas. Esto tiene que funcionar. Ella es mi única esperanza.

"Sr. Grey, canceló todos sus eventos sociales esta semana. El único que no cancele era para mañana. No sé cuál sea la ocasión. En su calendario dice Portland, eso es todo."

Miro hacia ella. CRISTO, ¡SÍ! El puto fotógrafo! Creo que asuste a Andrea, porque sus cejas se disparan en estado de shock.

"Gracias, Andrea. Eso es todo por ahora. Envíame a Sam."

"Claro, Sr. Grey. ¿Quiere más café?"

"Por favor."

Ella asiente educadamente y se va. Eso es... ¡Sí! Mi siguiente pasó... en mi plan de ataque.

Mi mañana ha sido rápida por las reuniones. He tenido que concentrarme. Mi personal ha estado mirándome nerviosamente, esperando a que explote. Bueno, ese ha sido mi modus operandi de los últimos días, pero hoy me siento más claro, más tranquilo, más presente y capaz de lidiar con toda esta mierda. Tengo algunos puentes para reparar.

Es la hora de comer y mi entrenamiento con Claude ha ido bien. Hemos trabajado con los pesas. Estoy muerto de hambre, y cuando finalmente me presentan mi almuerzo me molesta el que no haya mayonesa en mi sándwich. Olivia está haciendo alguna disculpa servil. Ella prácticamente tiembla cada vez que está cerca de mí... Tengo que echar a esta maldita chica de mi empresa.

"Dije pollo con mayonesa, Olivia. No es tan difícil."

"Lo siento, señor Grey."

"Sólo ve"

Parpadea hacia mí y puedo ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Por el amor de Dios,

"¡Fuera!" Le grito y ella se apresura a salir de la habitación.

Llamo a Andrea.

"¿Señor?"

"Ven aquí".

Andrea aparece en la puerta, con los ojos abiertos y nerviosos.

"Deshazte de esa chica."

"Señor, Olivia es la hija del senador Blandino"

"No me importa si ella es la puta Reina de Inglaterra. Sácala de mi oficina."

"Sí, señor". Andrea se ruboriza

"Consigue a alguien que te ayude," murmuro, mi tono más suave. No quiero perder a Andrea.

"Sí, señor Grey."

"Gracias. Eso es todo."

Ella asiente con la cabeza, y sé que ella está de vuelta a bordo. Ella es una buena AP. No quiero que deje su trabajo debido a que estoy siendo un idiota. Ella sale y me deja con mi sándwich de pollo, sin mayonesa, y mi plan de campaña. Portland.

Conozco la forma de dirección de correo electrónico para los empleados de SIP. Creo que va a responder mejor por escrito. Ella siempre lo ha hecho. Compongo un correo electrónico para ella... y lo borro. Vuelvo a empezar de nuevo. Media hora más tarde todavía estoy mirando a una pantalla de ordenador en blanco. ¿Qué diablos le digo? Vuelve... ¿Por favor? Perdóname. Te echo de menos. No puedo dormir sin ti.

Pongo mi cabeza en mis manos. ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente difícil? Mantenlo simple, Grey. Simplemente corta el rollo.

Creo un correo. Sí... esto va a funcionar.

Andrea me llama.

"Ros está aquí para verlo, señor."

"Dile que espere."

Cuelgo.

Tomo una respiración profunda y pulse enviar.

De: Christian Grey

Asunto: Mañana

Fecha: Junio 8, 2011 14:05

Para: Anastasia Steele

Querida Anastasia:

Perdona esta intrusión en tu trabajo. Espero que esté yendo todo bien. ¿Recibiste

Mis flores?

Noté que mañana es el show por la apertura de la galería de tu amigo, y estoy

Seguro de que no tienes tiempo para comprar un auto, y es un largo camino para

Conducir. Seré más que feliz de llevarte, si lo deseas.

Has me saber.

Christian Grey

Gerente General, Grey

Mierda. Mi corazón está prácticamente en mi boca. La ansiedad explota dentro de mí, y para distraerme trazo mi dedo a lo largo de las alas de mi planeador. Joder, Grey, concéntrate. Contrólate. Vamos, Anastasia... respóndeme. Ella siempre ha sido tan rápida. Compruebo mi reloj... 14:08. Nada. Me levanto y camino alrededor de mi oficina, mirando el reloj cada tres segundos, o lo que se siente. Por las 14:20 estoy desesperado. Ella no va a contestar. Ella realmente me odia. Mierda... ¿quién puede culparla? Mis esperanzas se derrumban a mi alrededor.

Oigo el ping de un correo electrónico. Mi corazón salta en mi garganta y lo miro... ¡Mierda! Es de Ros. Ella se fue a su oficina... Y luego está ahí, las palabras mágicas.

De: Anastasia Steele

Asunto: Mañana

Fecha: Junio 8, 2011 14:25

Para: Christian Grey

Hola Christian:

Gracias por las flores; son encantadoras.

Sí, apreciaría un aventón.

Gracias.

Anastasia Steele.

Asistente de Jack Hyde, Coordinador Editorial, AIPS

El alivio corre a través de mí y yo cierro los ojos, saboreando la sensación. ¡SÍ! Leo minuciosamente su correo electrónico en busca de pistas... y como de costumbre no tengo ni idea de cuales son sus pensamientos detrás de sus palabras. El correo electrónico es lo suficientemente amable, pero eso es todo... Sólo amistoso. Tengo que aprovechar el día de mierda. Respondo.

De: Christian Grey

Asunto: Mañana

Fecha: Junio 8, 2011 14:27

Para: Anastasia Steele

¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja?

Christian Grey

Gerente General, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Ella me responde pronto.

De: Anastasia Steele

Asunto: Mañana

Fecha: Junio 8, 2011 14:32

Para: Christian Grey

El show de José comienza a las 7:30. ¿Qué hora sugerirías?

Anastasia Steele

Asistente de Jack Hyde, Coordinador Editorial, AIPS

Mierda. Necesitaré a Charlie Tango. Me pregunto si está disponible, o si uno de mis ejecutivos lo está utilizando. Si es así, Yo soy el jefe.

De: Christian Grey

Asunto: Mañana

Fecha: Junio 8, 2011 14:34

Para: Anastasia Steele

Querida Anastasia:

Portland está algo lejos. Te recogeré a las 5:45.

Estoy deseando verte.

Christian Grey

Gerente General, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

De: Anastasia Steele

Asunto: Mañana

Fecha: Junio 8, 2011 14:38

Para: Christian Grey

Te veo entonces.

Anastasia Steele

Asistente de Jack Hyde, Coordinador Editorial, AIPS

Y eso es todo. La primera etapa completa. Mi campaña para recuperar a la Señorita Steele está en marcha. Me siento eufórico. La pequeña flor de la esperanza es ahora una floreciente cereza japonesa que llena el vacío de dolor en mi pecho. Sí. Yo puedo hacer esto. Puedo recuperarla. Ahora, para poner en marcha la segunda fase... Llamo a Andrea.

"Ros regresó a su oficina, Sr. Grey."

"Lo sé, ella me aviso por correo electrónico. Necesito a Taylor aquí en una hora."

"Sí, señor". Cuelgo.

Ahora, la Señorita Steele está trabajando para un Jack Hyde. Necesito saber más sobre él... llamo a Ros.

"Christian". Ella suena enojada. Creo.

"¿Tenemos acceso a los archivos de los empleados de SIP?"

"Todavía no. Pero puedo conseguirlos."

"Hazlo. Hoy. Quiero todo lo que tengan de Jack Hyde y quien sea que trabaje para el."

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

"No."

Esta un momento en silencio.

"Christian, no sé qué es lo que estás haciendo últimamente... "

"Ros, solo hazlo ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella suspira,

"Está bien. Ahora podemos tener nuestra reunión acerca de la división de tecnología?"

"Sí. Tuve una llamada importante que hacer. Tardaron más de lo que pensaba."

"Va a estar bien.". Digo

Cuando Ros se va la sigo fuera de la oficina.

"WSU próximo viernes." Veo Andrea que garabatea esta pepita de información.

"¿Y tengo oportunidad de volar en la Chopper de la compañía?" Ros me sonríe.

"Helicóptero". La corrijo.

"Lo que sea Cristian." Ella pone los ojos en blanco cuando entra en el ascensor y me hace sonreír.

Andrea está mirando a mí, expectante. No hay señales de Olivia. Bien.

"WSU próximo viernes volaremos en Charlie Tango, no en el jet y llama a Stephan. Voy a volar a Portland mañana por la noche."

"Sí, señor Grey."

"¿Se ha ido?"

"¿Olivia? Sí".

"¿A dónde?"

"Finanzas".

"Bien pensado. Eso mantendrá al senador Blandino fuera de mi espalda."

He sido bendecido con una rara sonrisa de Andrea.

"¿Estás buscando a otra persona para que te ayude?"

"Sí, señor. Estoy viendo a tres candidatos mañana por la mañana."

"Bien. ¿Es Taylor aquí?"

"Sí, señor".

"Cancela el resto de mis reuniones de hoy. Voy a salir."

Parpadea hacia mí.

"¿salir?"

"Sí", le sonrío. "Salir".

...


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Esta Historia no me pertenece. Yo solo la Traduje.

Los personajes y la Historia pertenecen a

Snowqueens Icedragon (E.L. James.).

Me gustaría agradecer también a Stephanie Meyer.

"¿A dónde, señor?"

"La tienda de Mac".

"¿En la 45 NE?"

"Sí".

Llamo a Elena y dejo un mensaje en su correo de voz, diciendo que devolveré su llamada. Echándome hacia atrás en el asiento y cierro los ojos y contemplo lo que voy a poner en el iPad que tengo la intención de comprar a Ana. Así que tengo muchas canciones que puedo elegir... ¿"tóxic"? Sonrío al pensar. No, no creo que sea una opción. Se pondría molesta como el infierno -y por primera vez la idea de que se enoje me hace sonreír.- Al igual que ella estaba en Georgia, no como el Sábado... me revuelvo incómodo. No quiero recordar eso. Vuelvo mi mente de nuevo a las elecciones potenciales de las canciones, sintiéndome más esperanzado de lo que he estado en días.

He hecho una lista de reproducción para mi dulce Anastasia. Ha sido una noche relajante, llena de música -un viaje nostálgico a través de mi iTunes.- La recuerdo bailando alrededor de mi cocina, y me gustaría saber lo que había estado escuchando. Parecía totalmente ridícula y completamente adorable después... después de que la follara la primera vez. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Después de hacer el amor con ella la primera vez? Ninguno de los términos se siente bien. Recuerdo su apasionado alegato la noche en que se la presenté a mis padres. "Quiero que me hagas el amor." Cómo estaba sorprendido por su simple afirmación. -y sin embargo, lo único que quería era tocarme.- Me estremezco al pensarlo. Tengo que hacerle entender que este es un límite infranqueable para mí. -No puedo tolerar ser tocado.-

Niego con la cabeza. Te estás adelantando, Grey. Tienes que cerrar este acuerdo primero. Echo un vistazo a la inscripción en el iPad.

~Anastasia esto es para ti. Sé lo que quieres oír, esta música lo dice por mí Christian.~

Tal vez esto lo hará. Ella quiere corazones y flores. Tal vez esto se le acerque. Niego con la cabeza ante la idea, porque no tengo ni idea. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle, si ella me escuchará. Las canciones dicen lo dicen por mí. Sólo espero que me dé la oportunidad de dárselo. Pero si no le gusta mi propuesta, si no le gusta la idea de estar conmigo ¿qué voy a hacer? Para ella sólo podría ser un viaje gratis a Portland. El pensamiento me deprime y amortigua el ánimo mientras me dirijo hacia mi habitación. ¿Me atrevo a esperar? Sí, lo creo.

El doctor levanta las manos. "No voy a hacerte daño. Tengo que comprobar tu pancita, Christian. Aquí." Ella me da una cosa redonda fría y ella me deja jugar con él. Te lo pones en tu vientre, y no te toco. Tú y yo podemos escuchar tu barriga. La doctora es buena... el Doctor es mami.

Me despierto, y por millonésima vez revivo tiernas atenciones de mi madre. Están grabadas vívidamente en mi cerebro, aunque no tengo ni idea de si mis recuerdos son reales o son creaciones de mi imaginación y sueños. La voz de Grace calmada, su tacto suave, sus compasivos ojos marrones... mi salvavidas... mi madre. La he adorado como mi héroe desde que tenía cuatro años de edad, y estoy agradecido una vez más que era a su cuidado cuando llegue. Volviéndome sobre mi, trato de dormir un poco más.

Mi nueva mamá es bonita. Ella es como un ángel. Ella me acaricia el pelo. Me gusta cuando me acaricia el pelo. Ella me deja comer helado y pastel. Hay otro chico. Elliott. Él es grande. Pero yo le pego. A mi nueva mamá no le gustan los enfrentamientos. Mia bebé. Ella es tan pequeña. Ella me sonríe. Me gusta la bebé Mia. Me aprieta el dedo con su puño. Hay un piano. Me gusta el ruido. Me paro cerca del piano y presiono teclas blancas y negras. El ruido de las negras es extraño. La Señorita Kathie se sienta en el piano conmigo. Ella tiene el pelo largo de color marrón y se parece a alguien que conozco. Huele a flores y pasteles. Ella huele bien. Ella hace que el piano suene bien. Ella es amable conmigo. Ella sonríe y juega. Ella sonríe y soy feliz. Ella sonríe y ella es Ana. Hermosa Ana, sentada conmigo mientras que interpreto una fuga, un preludio, un adagio, una sonata. Ella suspira suavemente con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y ella sonríe. "Me encanta escucharte Christian. Te amo, Christian." "Ana. Quédate conmigo. Eres mía. Yo también te amo."

Me despierto con un sobresalto, pero no con miedo esta vez. Me siento como si hubiera hecho algo malo... la culpa invade mi ser de una manera que simplemente no entiendo. ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué me siento culpable? Miro el reloj. Son las 5:15 de la mañana... me sacudo de encima la sensación irracional y salgo de la cama. Es hora de visitar el edificio de la señorita Steele, para comprobar que todo está bien. Tirando de mi tren de rodaje, una oleada de emoción me recorre, seguida rápidamente por una ansiedad paralizante... ¡Mierda! Voy a verla hoy. Es la tercera fase de mi campaña. Voy a tratar de hacerla mía una vez más.

Tengo suerte. Tengo una reunión de R&D prevista para la mayor parte de hoy con Barney y el equipos de Embry. Me encanta esta parte de mi trabajo y sé que voy a perderme en los debates y las discusiones acaloradas que siempre evolucionan durante estas sesiones. Se mantendrá mi ansiedad a raya. Estamos reunidos en mi sala de juntas donde los prototipos se encuentran dispersos en la mesa de nogal pulido. Hay algunas personas seriamente brillantes que trabajan para mí, y es genial ver el MIT de Barney y la CalTech de Embry rivalizando en el show. Cristo, estos chicos son competitivos. Estamos discutiendo el teléfono que funciona con energía solar.

"Vamos a incorporar las células solares en la tapa", explica Embry.

"¿Por qué no los podemos incorporar en toda la carcasa del teléfono?" Les digo.

Siete pares de ojos parpadean hacia mí.

"¿Demasiado caro?" Barney dice.

"No se preocupen por el dinero. Vamos a venderla como una marca Premium aquí para una pequeña fortuna y prácticamente regalarlo en el tercer mundo. Ese es el punto."

La sala estalla -y dos horas más tarde, tenemos tres ideas de cómo cubrir el hijo de puta con las células solares."

... Y por supuesto que podríamos hacerlo con el WiMax habilitado para el mercado interno", afirma con orgullo Embry.

"La tecnología del mañana, hoy. Excelente." Sonrío en señal de aprobación. "Ellen, cuéntame sobre el tema de minerales en conflicto. ¿Cómo esta Adquisiciones tratando con él?"

¡Listo! Adelante el capítulo de la próxima semana para hoy... en el siguiente... bueno ya saben lo que ocurre...

Miro una vez más a la entrada de SIP y ella está allí, viene hacia mí. Mierda. Toda la respiración es succionada de mi cuerpo, como un potente vacío. Tomo aire por la intensidad. Ahí está -en ese vestido que me gusta y sus botas negras altas, a pesar de que apenas registro su ropa- y en este momento, mientras me fijo en su apariencia, sé que ha sufrido tanto como yo lo he hecho.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**Esta Historia no me pertenece. Yo solo la Traduje.**

Los personajes y la Historia pertenecen a

Snowqueens Icedragon **(E.L. James.). **

**Me gustaría agradecer**** tan****m****bien a Stephanie Meyer.**

He disfrutado de mi día, por primera vez... la primera vez desde que Ana me dejó. Mientras estoy sentado esperándola en el Audi fuera de la oficina SIP, siento mi renovado sentido de propósito. Mis planes están en su lugar. Taylor se pasea fuera. Cristo, se ve tan nervioso como yo me siento. El pensamiento es... irritante. Compruebo mi reloj por centésima vez. Son las 17:44. Saldrá en un momento.

Pongo mis manos en puños y los presiono con nerviosismo y me paso la mano por el cabello. ¿Soy sólo un viaje gratis para ella? ¿Ella me ha extrañado? ¿Será que me quiere de vuelta? No tengo idea. Siento nudos de pánico en la garganta. Cristo, calmarte, Grey. Enfócate. Trato de relajarme. Miro una vez más hacia la entrada de SIP y ella está allí, viene hacia mí. Mierda. Toda la respiración es succionada de mi cuerpo, por un potente vacío. Respiro por la intensidad. Ahí está -en ese vestido que me gusta y sus botas negras altas, a pesar de que apenas miro su ropa- y en este momento, mientras me fijo en su apariencia, sé que ha sufrido tanto como yo lo he hecho. El dolor a traviesa mi cuerpo. Su rostro esta pálido, casi transparente. Hay círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos perdidos y encantados y ella esta... más delgada. Mierda. Mi conmoción por su apariencia se convierte en furia... rabia. Ella no ha estado comiendo. Ha perdido, ¿qué? 5-6 libras en los últimos días. Ella mira a un tipo detrás de ella. ¿Quién coño es ese? A medida que se acerca al coche siento la ira golpeando a través de mi sangre. Taylor abre la puerta para ella y se sienta a mi lado. Apenas puedo aferrarme a mi temperamento.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?" Le grito mientras Taylor cierra la puerta.

"Hola, Christian. Sí, es bueno verte también."

Qué. Gran. Mierda.

"No quiero tu boca inteligente ahora," gruño. "Respóndeme."

Ella se ve adecuadamente castigada, mirándose las manos en el regazo. Estoy jodidamente furioso y ella vacilante saca a relucir una explicación poco convincente.

"Uhm… tomé un yogurt a la hora de almuerzo. Ah, y un plátano."

Eso no es una comida. Lo intento, realmente trato, para mantener mi temperamento.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una comida apropiada?"

Ella me ignora, y se despide del idiota que la siguió fuera de la oficina.

"¿Quién es ese?"

"Mi jefe".

Así que ese es Jack Hyde. Mentalmente hojeo los detalles de los empleados que he escaneado esta mañana.

De Detroit. Beca de Princeton. Nunca conserva un asistente -que nunca duran más de tres meses.- Tengo mis ojo en ese hijo de puta, y Welch averiguara más. Concéntrate en el asunto en tus manos, Grey.

"¿Y bien? Tu última comida?"

"Christian, eso realmente no te importa", susurra.

Y estoy en caída libre. Mierda. Soy el viaje gratis.

"Hagas lo que hagas me preocupa. Dime." No me alejes, Anastasia.

Ella gime y pone los ojos, deliberadamente, para hacerme enojar. Y entonces lo veo -una suave sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Ella está tratando de no reírse. Es tan refrescante después de todo el dolor que he sufrido que se rompe a través de mi ira. Esa es Ana. Me encuentro a mí mismo sin querer sonriendo también.

"¿Y bien?" Le pregunto, mi tono mucho más suave.

"Pasta Alla vongole... el viernes pasado", murmura.

Jesús H Cristo, ella no ha comido desde nuestra última comida juntos. Una parte de mí quiere sacarle la mierda de ella- pero yo sé que no puedo tocarla nunca así de nuevo. ¿Qué hago con ella? Y al mirar hacia ella, tratando de entender lo que debo hacer, una parte de mí sabe, sabe que

Ella no se emborrachado ni conocido a alguien. Ella ha estado escondida en su pequeña cama blanca por su cuenta. La idea es reconfortante en algún nivel, pero me siento tan responsable. Soy un monstruo. Yo le hice esto. Mierda. ¿Cómo voy a recuperarla?

"Ya veo", murmuro sin comprometerme, tratando de amortiguar mi ansiedad. "Parece que has perdido al menos dos kilos

Posiblemente más desde entonces. Por favor come, Anastasia." ¿Qué puedo decirle a esta preciosa chica para hacerla comer? Ella no me mira, así que tengo tiempo para estudiar su bello perfil. Ella esta tan pálida y delgada. Quiero extender la mano y acariciarle la mejilla. Sentir la suavidad de su piel... ver que ella es real. Me vuelvo hacia ella, con ganas de tocarla.

"¿Cómo estás?" Le pregunto, porque quiero escuchar su voz.

"Si te dijera que he estado bien, estaría mintiendo."

Mierda. Ella ha estado sufriendo, y es tu culpa, Grey.

"Yo también. Te echo de menos." Me acerco para tomar su mano. Es pequeña y fría.

"Christian... yo..." se detiene, con la voz quebrada, pero ella no A

Aleja su mano de la mía.

"Ana, por favor. Tenemos que hablar."

"Christian... yo... por favor... He llorado mucho", susurra.

"Oh, cariño, no." No puedo soportarlo más. Tiro de su mano y la levanto para acomodarla en mi regazo, rodeándola con mis brazos. La sensación de su cuerpo... Quiero gemir de frustración. Ella esta tan ligera, tan frágil. Entierro mi nariz en su pelo, aspirando su embriagador aroma calmante, Anastasia. Después de un momento ella se relaja contra mí, con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Ella no lucha para alejarse de mí y es un gran alivio. Joder, he perdido a esta chica. Para sentirla en mis brazos otra vez, es como haber llegado a casa. Pero tengo que tener cuidado. No quiero arruinarlo de nuevo. La abrazo, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos, simplemente disfrutando de este momento de tranquilidad. Es un breve interludio.

Taylor llega al helipuerto del centro de Seattle en un tiempo récord.

"Ven." De mala gana la muevo de mi regazo. "Estamos aquí."

Ella me mira, los ojos azules desconcertados.

"Helipuerto, en la parte superior de este edificio", explico. ¿Cómo pensaba que llegaríamos a Portland? Harían falta 3 horas para conducir por lo menos. Taylor le abre la puerta del coche y yo salgo de mi lado.

"Te debo devolverle el pañuelo", dice en voz baja a Taylor.

"Consérvelo, señorita Steele, con mis mejores deseos."

¿Qué diablos está pasando entre ellos?

"¿A las nueve?" Digo, mordazmente, para recordarle nuestro acuerdo.

"Sí, señor."

Claro que sí. Dando putos pañuelos a mi Anastasia, Demonios. Ese es mi trabajo. Tomando su pequeña mano en la mía, no hace frío, pero su mano todavía está fría, la llevo rumbo al edificio.

Al llegar al ascensor, no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar nuestro encuentro en el ascensor en el Heathman. Tenía la esperanza de follarla en uno. Me remuevo incómodo ante la idea y libero su mano renuentemente mientras las puertas se abren, ¿Es porque ella está tan cerca? Estamos en un espacio muy reducido... mierda demasiado juntos. Esta proximidad está despertándome como siempre. Mierda.

Ella jadea suavemente.

"Yo también lo siento," murmuro y estiro mí mano, acariciando suavemente sus nudillos con mi pulgar. Mierda. La quiero. Ella me mira, sus insondables ojos oscuros, nublándose con deseo. Se muerde el labio. Mierda.

"Por favor, no te muerdas el labio, Anastasia." Quiero inclinarme y besarla. Hacerla mía de nuevo.

Parpadea hacia mí, sus labios se abren con suavidad. Reprimo un gemido. ¿Cómo me hace esto? Me descontrola. Estoy acostumbrado al control, y estoy casi babeando por ella porque puedo ver sus dientes presionando en su labio.

"Sabes lo que eso me hace." Nena quiero follarte en el ascensor, y en este momento no creo que me lo permitas.

Las puertas se abren, de pronto y estamos en el techo, trayéndome de vuelta al aquí y ahora. A pesar de lo cálido del día se siente más el viento. Anastasia tiembla a mi lado. Envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de ella mientras nos dirigimos a la pista de aterrizaje, hacia Charlie Tango. Los rotores están girando suavemente -está listo para el despegue.- Anastasia se siente tan ligera. Me pone ansioso.

Mi piloto Stephan corre hacia nosotros. Nos damos la mano, y yo mantengo a Anastasia bajo el brazo. Ella se siente tan bien allí que soy reacio a renunciar a ella.

"Listo para volar señor. ¡Es todo suyo!" ruge por encima del sonido del helicóptero.

"¿Todas las verificaciones hechas?"

"Sí, señor."

"¿Lo recogerás alrededor de las ocho treinta?"

"Sí, señor."

"Taylor está esperando por ti afuera en el frente."

"Gracias, Sr. Grey. Viaje a salvo a Portland. Señora." Él saluda a Anastasia y se dirige al ascensor de espera. Nos agachamos bajo las hélices y le abro la puerta, tomando su mano para ayudarla a subir a bordo.

Mientras abrocho las correas del asiento de sus enganches escucho su respiración. El sonido va directamente a mi entrepierna. Le ajusto las correas demasiado apretadas, tratando de ignorar la reacción de mi cuerpo con ella.

"Esto debería mantenerte en tu lugar", murmuro. "Debo decir que me gusta este arnés en tí. No toques nada." Ella se ruboriza. Finalmente un poco de color tiñendo sus hermosas mejillas -y no puedo resistir.- Corro el fondo de mi dedo índice en su mejilla, trazando la línea de su rubor. Oh Cristo, quiero a esta mujer. Ella frunce el ceño hacia mí, y yo sé que es porque ella no puede moverse. Le entrego unos auriculares y luego me siento abrocho mi hebilla. Realizo mis chequeos pre-vuelo. Todos los instrumentos se ven bien. Aprieto el acelerador a 1500 rpm, el transponedor en stand-by y la posición faro encendido. Todo está preparado y listo para funcionar. Me pongo los auriculares, enciendo los radios e incremento el acelerador a 2000 rpm.

Cuando me volteo a mirarla está mirándome.

"¿Lista, nena?"

"Sí".

Sus ojos están muy abiertos e inocentes, y emocionado también. No puedo evitarlo y sonrió mientras me comunico con la torre para comprobar que están despiertos y escuchando.

"Torre Sea-Tac, aquí Charlie Tango–Tango Eco Hotel, permiso para partir de

Portland vía PDX, Por favor confirme, cambio. "

"Charlie Tango" la torre dice de vuelta "que esté claro. Sea Tac llamar, proceda a 12.000 pies, en dirección SW 75 grados. Velocidad del aire 165, cambio.

Roger, torre, Charlie Tango lista, Cambio y fuera." Puedo comprobar la temperatura del aceite. Estamos en 104, bien. Aumento la presión del colector a 14 y el motor a 2.500 rpm, tire hacia atrás del acelerador y Charlie Tango se eleva suavemente en el aire. Joder, me encanta esto. Miro una vez más a Anastasia.

"Hemos perseguido al amanecer, Anastasia. Ahora el atardecer." Le sonrío y soy recompensado con una tímida sonrisa a cambio. La esperanza despierta de nuevo en mi pecho... sí, yo puedo hacer esto. Sí, puedo recuperarla. Tiempo para deslumbrarla, Grey.

"Aunque con el sol de la tarde, hay mucho más que ver esta vez"

A medida que ganamos altura le doy un tour.

"Escala está ahí fuera" Señalo a la casa, donde ella ha estado tan ausente en estos últimos días. "Desde allí puedes ver la aguja

Espacial"

Ella se estira para mirar, curiosa como siempre.

"Nunca he ido"

"Yo te llevaré. Podemos comer allí."

"Christian... nos separamos", exclama, y puedo escuchar el disgusto en su voz. Mierda. No sobrerreacciones Grey.

"Lo sé. Aún puedo llevarte ahí y alimentarte." La miro. Ella necesita comer. Ella se sonroja en un hermoso rosa pálido.

"Es muy hermoso aquí arriba, gracias.", murmura, y observo que ella cambió de tema.

"Impresionante, ¿no?"

"Impresionante que puedas hacer esto."

"¿Halagos de usted, señorita Steele? Pero soy un hombre de muchos talentos"

"Soy plenamente consciente de ello, señor Grey."

¡Ha! Sonrío hacia ella. Ella, obviamente, relajada conmigo. Mantenla conversando, Grey.

"¿Qué tal el nuevo trabajo?"

"Bien, gracias. Interesante."

"¿Cómo es tu nuevo jefe?"

"Oh... está bien."

Ella suena decididamente tibia sobre el señor Jack Hyde. Mierda. Espero que no haya intentado nada.

"¿Qué está mal?" Le pido. Quiero saber, si ese hijo de puta ha hecho algo inapropiado. Voy a dispararle en el culo si lo ha hecho.

"Bueno, aparte de lo obvio, nada."

"¿Lo obvio?"

"Oh Christian, realmente eres muy obtuso a veces." Ella se burla de mí.

"¿Obtuso? ¿Yo? No estoy seguro de apreciar su tono, señorita Steele." Digo con ironía, tratando de reprimir la sonrisa.

"Bien, entonces no lo hagas" Ella bromea.

Oh, sí. Recuerdo esto.

"He extrañado tu rápida boca", murmuro, y no puedo ocultar mi sonrisa.

Ella jadea y se ruboriza, una vez más, y luego se queda mirando hacia abajo en los suburbios que pasan. Oh lo que me gustaría hacer a su boca inteligente. Me muevo en mi asiento. Concéntrate, Grey, joder. Hago revisiones para saber que todo está bien. Estamos en camino de Portland.

Ella está tranquila, y la miro de vez en cuando. Es tan hermosa. ¿Cómo pude dejar que saliera de mí vida? Me siento mucho más relajado, contenido, incluso, ahora que está aquí conmigo en nuestra propia burbuja, alto en el cielo. Cristo, espero que mi plan funcione... Sólo tengo que encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Estos últimos días me han demostrado que necesito a alguien -que la necesito.- La quiero... pero ¿Ella me quiere mí? El tiempo lo dirá, Grey -tómalo con calma.- No la asustes de nuevo.

Aterrizo sin problemas en el helipuerto de Portland. Es de noche, y siento una creciente sensación de urgencia. Toda la paz que sentí al estar a su lado, se perdió en las nubes, se evaporo. Tengo que decirle lo que siento. Sólo tengo que escoger el momento oportuno. Me desabrocho mi arnés mientras Charlie Tango se detiene y me inclino para deshacer el de ella. Me gusta atarla con correas. Me pregunto brevemente si se encuentra en todo nuestro Fuckery pervertido desagradable. Si la memoria no me falla, creo que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como yo lo hice. Y puedo divertirme sin lastimarla. La idea es muy atractiva -demasiado atractivo, y yo rápidamente compruebo mi excitación.-

"¿Buen viaje, señorita Steele?" No la abrumes, Grey.

"Sí, gracias, señor Grey."

"Bueno, vamos a ver las fotos del chico." Abro la puerta, y la ayudo a saltar hacia abajo y le doy mi mano hacia ella.

Joe está esperando para darnos la bienvenida. Es tan viejo como las montañas, y lo que él no sabe de volar se podría escribir en el reverso de un sello postal. Tengo una debilidad por el viejo Joe, que voló Sikorskys en Corea para evacuación de heridos. Chico, tiene algunas historias espeluznantes.

"Joe, Mantenlo a salvo para Stephan. Estará aquí alrededor de las ocho o nueve."

"Lo haré, señor Grey. Señora. Su auto espera bajando

Las escaleras, señor. Oh, y el elevador está fuera de servicio; tiene que usar las

Escaleras."

"Gracias, Joe."

A medida que nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras de emergencia, veo los altos tacones de Anastasia y recuerdo una vez más su tropiezo en mi oficina.

"Es bueno para ti que solo sean tres pisos, en esos tacones"

"¿No te gustan las botas?". Pregunta con inocencia.

Una visión desagradable de ellos enganchados sobre mis hombros me viene a la mente.

"Me gustan mucho, Anastasia ", murmuro, esperando que mi expresión no revele mis pensamientos lascivos. "Vamos. Lo tomaremos con calma. No quiero que

Caigas y te rompas el cuello. "También me da una excusa para poner mis manos sobre ella. Serpenteo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y lentamente desciende la escalera.

En el coche de camino a la galería mi ansiedad regresa. Este es el show de su supuesto amigo -el hombre que, la última vez que lo vi, estaba tratando de poner su lengua en su boca. Quizás en los últimos días han hablado... tal vez esta es una cita esperada desde hace tiempo entre ellos. Joder, espero que no.

"José es sólo un amigo", dice en voz baja.

¿Ella sabe lo que estoy pensando? ¿Soy tan obvio? ¿Desde cuándo? Desde que me despojó de toda mi armadura. La miro con asombro. ¿Cómo me conoce tan bien? Ella me devuelve la mirada y aprieto el estómago.

"Esos hermosos ojos se ven demasiado grandes en tu rostro, Anastasia. Por favor,

Dime que comerás."

"Sí, Christian, voy a comer ", murmura con voz mezclada con sarcasmo.

"Lo digo en serio."

"¿Lo haces?" Su sarcasmo continúa y casi tengo que sentarme en mis manos. Es el momento de declararme.

"No quiero pelear contigo, Anastasia. Te quiero de regreso, y te quiero a salvo"

Parpadea hacia mi su mirada de conejo asustado.

"Pero nada ha cambiado", dice en voz baja.

Oh, Ana, ha habido un cambio radical en mí. Llegamos rápidamente a la galería y no tengo tiempo de explicarme antes del show.

"Hablaremos en el camino de regreso. Estamos aquí."

Salgo del coche, doy la vuelta a su lado y abro la puerta. Ella me mira enojada cuando baja.

"¿Por qué haces eso?" ella me grita.

"¿Hacer qué?" Mierda, ¿Qué es esta vez?

"Decir algo como eso y entonces simplemente paras."

Eso es todo, ¿Es por eso que estás molesta? Gracias mierda.

"Anastasia, estamos aquí. Donde querías estar. Hagamos esto y entonces

Hablamos. Particularmente, no quiero una escena en la calle"

Ella aprieta los labios y murmura con petulancia,

"Está bien."

Tomo su mano y me dirijo a la galería, tirando de ella detrás de mí.

Está en uno de esos almacenes convertidos que están de moda en este momento. Ves uno y lo has visto todo. Es amplio y luminoso, a pesar de los suelos oscuros y las paredes de ladrillo. Conocedores de Portland toman vino barato y charlan en voz baja mientras admiran las fotografías.

"Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al espectáculo de José Rodríguez." Una mujer joven nos saluda. Quiero poner los ojos cuando ella abre la boca hacia mí. Sí, sí es sólo superficial, nena. Busca otro sitio. Finalmente, parece recuperarse a sí misma. "Oh, eres tú, Ana. Queremos tu opinión en todo esto, también" Ella sonríe a Ana, a continuación, me entrega un folleto y nos orienta hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Ana Frunze el ceño y se forman las pequeñas v por encima de su nariz. Quiero besarlo... otra vez.

"¿La conoces?"

Ella niega con la cabeza y mira desconcertada. Me encojo de hombros. Bueno... esto es Portland.

"¿Qué te gustaría de beber?" Le pregunto.

"Tomaré una copa de vino blanco, gracias."

Cuando me dirijo a la mesa oigo una exclamación.

"¡Ana!"

Cuando miro alrededor veo que ese chico está abrazando a mi chica. Mierda. No puedo escuchar lo que están diciendo, pero Ana cierra los ojos, y por un momento horrible, creo que va a estallar en lágrimas. Ella se compone de inmediato, mientras él la sostiene con el brazo extendido, valorándola. Mierda, sí, ella se ve así de miserable por mi culpa. Ella parece estar tratando de tranquilizarlo. Se ve jodidamente interesado en ella... quiero decir... demasiado interesado. Puedo sentir la ira correr por mi sangre. Atrás, amigo, ella es mía.

"El trabajo aquí es impresionante, ¿no te parece?" un joven afeminado me pregunta.

"No he mirado todavía." Le respondo y me vuelvo hacia el barman. "Dos vasos de vino blanco".

Echo un vistazo alrededor y ella me está mirando, con sus ojos azules grandes y luminosos. Mi sangre se espesa y no puedo apartar mi mirada de ella. Esas botas son jodidamente calientes... y la forma en que su cabello cae alrededor de su cara a sus pechos... mierda contrólate, Grey. El chico le hace una pregunta y ella rompe nuestro contacto visual. Frunzo el ceño. Él es toda sonrisa con dientes blancos, amplios hombros y traje elegante. Él es un bien parecido hijo de puta, le voy a dar eso. Ella sonríe brillantemente en algo que él dice, con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Me gustaría que ella me sonriera así... entonces él se inclina y la besa en la mejilla. Maldito. Agarro las copas de vino del camarero, ignoro al joven a mi lado que está hablando de las fotografías en general o alguna mierda, y me dirijo hacia ella.

Ella está mirando a una de las fotografías del chico, perdida en sus pensamientos. Es un paisaje de un lago, y no sin mérito, supongo. Ella me mira, sus ojos apreciativos y ansiosos, le doy un vaso de vino y tomar un sorbo de la mía. Cristo, es asqueroso... un Chardonnay sobre oaked.

"¿Está a la altura?" Suena divertida, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que se está refiriendo...a la exposición, el edificio? "El vino.", aclara.

"No. Raramente lo hace en esta clase de eventos. ", murmuro en voz baja. "El chico aquí tiene talento, ¿no?"

"¿Por qué crees que le pedí a él que tomara tu foto?", dice con orgullo, y eso me molesta. Está orgullosa de él, como si tuviera una participación en su éxito... porque ella se preocupa por él, se preocupa por él demasiado. El pensamiento me da envidia. Esa es una nueva sensación, y no me gusta.

"¿Christian Grey?" Un condenado Paparazzi de alguna publicación de Portland interrumpe mis pensamientos oscuros.

"¿Puedo tomar una foto, señor?"

Quiero decirle a la mierda, pero decido ser cortés. No quiero a Sam lidiando con una reacción violenta contra la prensa.

"Por supuesto." Extiendo la mano y envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de Anastasia, tirando de ella a mi lado. Quiero que todos sepan que es mía. El fotógrafo empieza a flashear.

"Sr. Grey, gracias.", murmura en el aprecio.

Asiento con la cabeza hacia él.

"¿Señorita…?" pregunta a Anastasia.

"Steele", murmura con timidez.

"Gracias, señorita Steele."

Él se aleja y Anastasia se sale de mi alcance. Soy reacio a dejarla ir. Ella mira hacia mí.

"Busqué fotos tuyas en citas en internet. No había ninguna. Es por eso que Kate

Pensó que eras gay", dice ella.

"Eso explica tu inapropiada pregunta. No, no tengo citas, Anastasia; sólo contigo.

Pero tú lo sabes". Y me gustaría hacer más citas contigo, bebé. Muchas más.

"Entonces, ¿nunca llevaste a tus…" Ella mira rápidamente por encima del hombro para comprobar que nadie escucha. "sumisas fuera?" Ella se sonroja ligeramente. Quiero resoplar de risa. Ella es tan inocente.

"A veces, no en citas. De compras, ya sabes" explico, tratando de ocultar mi diversión. Y entonces pienso en ello... la única con la que siempre quise más fue con ella.

"Sólo tú, Anastasia," susurro, y quiero decir mucho más. Quiero preguntarle cómo se siente, si ella me tomara de vuelta. Pero esto es demasiado público para hablar. Ella se sonroja de nuevo ese delicioso rosa pálido y se queda mirando hacia abajo a sus dedos. Tengo que sacarla de aquí, tenerla a solas. Entonces podemos hablar correctamente... y quiero darle de comer. Cuanto antes lo hayamos visto todo antes podremos salir.

"Tu amigo aquí parece más un hombre de paisajes, no retratos. Vamos a ver

Alrededor." Le extiendo mi mano y estoy encantado cuando infantilmente ella pone su mano en la mía.

Damos un paseo alrededor de la galería, deteniéndonos brevemente en cada fotografía. Aunque yo envidio a este chico los sentimientos que evoca a la hermosa Anastasia, tengo que admitir que es bastante bueno. Damos vuelta a la esquina, y nos detenemos. Allí está ella, siete retratos en toda regla de ella. Ella parece pasmosamente hermosa... y natural... y relajada. Riendo, frunciendo el ceño, haciendo pucheros, reflexivo, divertido... y en una de ellas, melancólica y triste. Y en ese momento lo que sé. Yo sé que él quiere ser mucho más que su amigo. Esto es su homenaje a ella, cartas de amor, por todas las paredes de la galería por cada hijo de puta para mirar. Antes de que sepa lo que estoy diciendo las palabras están fuera.

"Parece que no soy el único."

También ella las está mirando, aturdida, tan sorprendida como yo de verlos. Bueno, no hay manera de que alguien más los posea. El pensamiento hace que hierva mi sangre... Espero que estén a la venta.

"Discúlpame", murmuro y me dirijo al mostrador de recepción. Quiero esas fotos. El director de la galería está asombrado que yo quiero comprar a todas. Le entrego mi tarjeta de crédito.

"Me gustaría que me los envíen lo más pronto posible."

"Se tendrán que quedar durante el tiempo que dure la exhibición", sonríe demasiado calurosa hacia mí. Cuando le doy mi sonrisa de kilowatt, añade, nerviosa, "Pero estoy segura de que podemos arreglar algo." Y ella es todo dedo y pulgares mientras procesa el pago de mi tarjeta. Mujeres... nunca falla. Es sólo una cara bonita, cariño, que realmente no quieres mirar más cerca. Ella me devuelve mi tarjeta, sus pestañas se agitan. La doy de una sonrisa amable, me dirijo de nuevo a Anastasia. Mierda, la dejo por un momento y los lobos descienden. Hay un tipo hablando animadamente con ella, todo sonrisas y buenas miradas... atrás, ella es mía. Ana salta ligeramente mientras le tomo el codo. El hijo de puta rubio me sonríe.

"Eres un tipo con suerte", dice, demasiado de buen humor para mi gusto.

"Lo soy" le gruño. Ahora vete a la mierda. Puede leer las señales... él retrocede inmediatamente.

"¿Acabas de comprar una de ellas?" pregunta con los ojos abiertos, cuando estamos solos de nuevo.

"¿Una de ellas?" Resoplo.

"¿Compraste más de una?"

Ella realmente no tiene ni idea.

"Las compré todas, Anastasia. No quiero a algún extraño comiéndote con los ojos

En la privacidad de su hogar."

Ella abre la boca hacia mí.

"¿Prefieres hacerlo tú?" dice ella sin aliento, burlonamente.

Ella realmente no tiene idea de nada, ni idea de lo hermosa que es... es asombroso. El pensamiento de otra persona estudiando detenidamente todas estas fotografías es un anatema para mí. Ella es mía.

"Francamente, sí."

"Pervertido" ella boquea a mí, y ella está tratando de no reírse.

Miro hacia ella. Mierda es desafiante y divertida.

"No puedo discutir esa afirmación, Anastasia."

"Podría discutirlo en otra ocasión contigo, pero he firmado un CND", dice ella con altivez. ¿Por qué siempre vienen a mí con estas cosas? Cristo, me gustaría ponerla en su lugar, de preferencia debajo de mí... o sobre mis rodillas.

"Lo que me gustaría hacer con tu boca rápida".

Ella corta su respiración.

"Eres muy grosero", ella me regaña, y veo su rubor carmesí.

Sonrío hacia ella. Oh nena, eso es noticia vieja. Miro hacia atrás a las fotografías.

"Te ves muy relajada en esas fotos, Anastasia. No te veo así muy a menudo."

Parpadea en mí, toda inocencia de ojos azules, y luego se queda mirando hacia abajo a sus dedos como si estuviera sobrepasando algo. Mírame. Quiero saber lo que estás pensando. Extendiéndome Inclino su cabeza, y ella jadea mientras mis dedos hacen contacto con su piel. Una vez más, ese sonido... Lo siento en mi ingle.

"Te quiero así de relajada conmigo", le susurro con urgencia.

"Debes parar de intimidarme si quieres eso", me responde.

"Debes aprender a comunicarte y decirme cómo te sientes"

Mierda... ¿Estamos haciendo esto aquí, ahora? Quiero hacer esto en la intimidad.

"Christian, tú me quieres como sumisa. Ahí es donde radica el problema." Hace una pausa, mirándome. "Creo

Que los sinónimos eran y cito: "obediente, flexible, manejable, tratable, pasiva,

Sometida, resignada, paciente, dócil, mansa y sumisa. No se suponía que te mirara.

No hablarte a menos que me dieras permiso de hacerlo". ¿Qué esperas?". ¡Tenemos que hablar de esto en privado! ¿Por qué hace esto aquí?

"Es muy confuso estar contigo", continúa, en pleno desarrollo. "No quieres que te desafíe, pero entonces te gusta

Mi "boca rápida". Quieres obediencia, excepto que cuando no lo hago, entonces

Puedes castigarme. Simplemente no sé qué camino tomar cuando estoy contigo" .

Bueno, puedo ver que podría ser confuso, pero realmente no quiero hablar de ello aquí.

"Buen punto bien hecho, como de costumbre, señorita Steel." No puedo ocultar el frío de mi voz. "Ven, vamos a comer."

"Solo hemos estado aquí por media hora"

"Has visto las fotos, has hablado con el chico."

"Su nombre es José," ella asiente con enojo.

"Has hablado con José; el hombre que, la última vez que vi, estaba tratando de

Poner su lengua en tu renuente boca mientras estabas borracha y enferma " le gruño.

"Él nunca me ha golpeado", gruñe, con los ojos ardiendo de furia. ¿Qué carajo? Ella no quiere hacer esto ahora... No puedo creerlo. La ira cruza mi cuerpo.

"Eso es un golpe bajo, Anastasia," susurro, en plena ebullición.

Ella se sonroja, y yo no sé si es por la vergüenza o la ira. Me paso mis manos por el pelo para evitar agarrarla y arrastrarla fuera y realmente mostrarle lo enojado que estoy ahora.

"Te estoy llevando por algo de comer, te estás desvaneciendo en frente de mí.

Encuentra al chico, di adiós." Mi voz se estrecha mientras intento frenar a los estribos. Ella abre la boca hacia mí, estupefacta.

"Por favor, ¿podremos quedarnos más tiempo?"

"No. Ve. Ahora. Dile adiós". Apenas conseguí no gritarle. Ella está furiosa, pesar de todo lo que he pasado en los últimos días no me importa una mierda. Esta equivocada si cree que no puedo tomarla y arrastrarla fuera. Ella me da una mirada fulminante y se gira bruscamente sobre sus talones, con el pelo volando, que me golpea el hombro. Ella acecha airadamente fuera hacia José. A medida que se aleja de mí lucho para recuperar parte de mi equilibrio. ¿Qué hay en ella que presiona todos los botones? Quiero gritarle, pegarle... follarla. Aquí. Ahora. Y en ese orden.

Cuando él la ve. Sonríe al mirarla, como si se iluminara toda su maldita vida, y hace caso omiso de las groupies femeninas agrupadas en torno a él. Él escucha atentamente a todo lo que tiene que decir, como si le importara, entonces él la arrastra a sus brazos, dándole vueltas a su alrededor. Quítate de mi chica. Ella pone sus manos en su pelo, y le susurra al hijo de puta. Antes de siquiera ser consciente de lo que estoy haciendo, estoy dando zancadas hacia ellos, listo para rasgarlo miembro a miembro.

Afortunadamente para él, la suelta cuando los alcanzo.

"No seas una extraña, Ana. Oh, Sr. Grey, Buenas noches", murmura el chico.

"Sr. Rodríguez, muy impresionante. Me

Disculpo porque no podamos quedarnos más tiempo, pero ambos necesitamos

Dirigirnos de regreso a Seattle, ¿Anastasia?". Tomo su mano.

"'Adiós José. Felicitaciones otra vez." Ella le da un rápido beso en la mejilla y no puedo aguantar más. Creo que voy a tener un infarto. Se necesita todo mi autocontrol para no ponerla por encima de mi hombro. La llevo a la puerta de entrada y salimos a la calle. Puedo sentirla tropezando detrás de mí, tratando de mantener el ritmo, pero no me importa... ahora mismo... Yo sólo quiero... Hay un callejón. La arrastro a él y antes de que me entere de lo que estoy haciendo yo la he estrellado contra la pared. Agarro su cara entre mis manos, sujetando su cuerpo contra la pared con el mío, la rabia es una mezcla de deseo en un cóctel explosivo embriagador. Capturo su boca en la mía, tan violentamente que nuestros dientes chocan, y mi lengua está en su boca. Ella sabe a vino barato y a deliciosa Ana... oh esta boca. He echado de menos esta boca. Las llamas pasan a través de mi cuerpo, como un incendio forestal a través de yerba seca. Estoy tan excitado. La quiero ahora, aquí, en este callejón.

Me topo con su ardor inesperado. Y lo que fue intencionado como un castigo, el beso se convierte en algo más. Mierda, sus dedos están en mi pelo, tirando con fuerza. Ella gime en mi boca y ella también me besa, su pasión desatada. Quiere esto también... es tan excitante. Me quejo en respuesta, deshecho. Mi mano la sujeta en la nuca. Mi mano libre viaja por su cuerpo, sintiendo su pecho, su cintura, su culo, su muslo. Quiero levantar su vestido, follarla aquí. Sí, se enciende a mí alrededor. Ella quiere esto también. Ella ha extrañado esto también. La sensación de ella. Es intoxicante y yo la quiero como nunca he querido antes. ¡No! ¡No! Grey ¡No como una prostituta barata en un callejón!. Consigue un maldito agarre. Me alejo hacia atrás, mirando hacia ella, furioso.

"Tú. Eres. Mía " Jadeo, y empujo lejos de ella, casi me hundo en mis rodillas. ¿Alguna vez alguien me afectó así? ¿Alguna vez?

"Por el amor de Dios Ana", Jadeo. Me inclino, con las manos sobre las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmar mi cuerpo que rabia. Estoy tan duro por ella en estos momentos. Cristo, casi me folle a esta inocente en un callejón.

"Lo siento", susurra, toda sin aliento y jadeando también.

"Deberías" gruño. "Sé lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Deseas al fotógrafo, Anastasia?

Obviamente él tiene sentimientos por t"

"No. Es solo un amigo.", murmura contrita... y de alguna forma consigue calmarme.

"He pasado toda mi vida adulta tratando de evitar cualquier emoción extrema.

Entonces tú… tú haces aflorar sentimientos en mí que me son completamente

Ajenos. Es muy…" Las palabras me fallan, completamente inadecuado para describir la forma fuera de control que me siento en este momento.

"Inquietante", es lo mejor que puedo manejar. "Me gusta el control, Ana, y alrededor de ti, eso solo…" Me quedo mirándola, "... se evapora"

Ella está enrojecida y hermosa, sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos por la promesa carnal, con el pelo revuelto y salvaje a su alrededor. Me paso la mano por el pelo, agradecido de que he recuperado una cierta cantidad de auto-control. Mira lo que me haces, Ana. ¿Ves? Me paso la mano por el pelo de nuevo. Agarro su mano.

"Vamos, tenemos que hablar ", murmuro. Antes de que te folle. "Y tu tienes que comer."


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Esta Historia no me pertenece. Yo solo la Traduje.

Los personajes y la Historia pertenecen a

Snowqueens Icedragon (E.L. James.).

Me gustaría agradecer también a Stephanie Meyer.

Hay un restaurante enfrente del callejón. Es barato y alegre, pero Taylor estará con nosotros en breve, así que no puedo buscar otro lugar. "Este lugar tendrá que hacerlo", murmuro mientras la llevo dentro. "No tenemos mucho tiempo." Observo con ironía que las paredes están pintadas del mismo color que mi cuarto de juegos. No me detengo en el pensamiento. El tonto camarero nos lleva a una mesa apartada, todo sonrisas para mi dulce Anastasia.

"No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, entonces tendremos cada uno un bistec de solomillo cocido a término medio, Sauce Béarnaise si tiene, patatas fritas y vegetales verdes, cualquiera que

tenga el chef; y tráigame la lista de vinos." Me fulmina con la mirada.

"Por supuesto, señor", dice sorprendido. Sí, como he dicho, tenemos prisa y no quiero joder con esto. Se escabulle rápidamente.

Ana me pone mala cara, molesta. Joder, ¿Y ahora qué?.

"¿Y si no quiero bistec?"

"No empieces, Anastasia." Suspiro.

"No soy una niña, Christian"

"Bien, deja de actuar como una", le grito.

Parpadea hacia mí, su expresión herida.

"¿Soy una niña porque no me gusta el bistec?" pregunta, con voz alta y petulante. "Por ponerme celoso deliberadamente. Es una cosa infantil para hacer. ¿No tienes respeto por los sentimientos de tu amigo, llevándolo a eso?"

Se sonroja, luego me mira mortificada y llena de remordimiento.

El camarero vuelve con la carta de vinos, y me da la oportunidad de controlar mi temperamento. Echo un vistazo a la selección en busca de algo promedio y no lo puedo resistir.

"¿Te gustaría elegir el vino?" Le digo también dulcemente.

"Tú eliges", murmura tercamente, y aprieta los labios. No juegues conmigo, nena.

"Dos copas de Barossa Valley Shiraz, por favor"

"Eh… sólo vendemos ese vino por botella, señor"

"Una botella entonces" Tu chico estúpido.

"Señor". Se retira.

"Eres muy gruñón", murmura, sin duda sintiendo lástima por el idiota arrogante. Miro a ella lo más impasible que puedo manejar.

"¿Me pregunto por qué es eso?" E incluso a mis propios oídos sueno petulante.

"Bien, es bueno establecer el tono adecuado para una animada y honesta

Discusión sobre el futuro, ¿no dirías eso " Ella también me sonríe dulcemente. Oh, ojo por ojo señorita Steele, y ella me llama de nuevo. Tengo que admirar su coraje. Puedo sentir una sonrisa amenazante, y hago todo lo posible para detenerla.

"Lo siento", le digo. Ella tiene razón.

"Disculpa aceptada. Y estoy encantada de informarte que no he decidido

Convertirme en vegetariana desde la última vez que comimos"

"Desde la última vez que comiste. Creo que ese es un punto discutible"

"Ahí está esa palabra de nuevo, discutible"

"Discutible" murmuro y esta vez no puedo alejar mi sonrisa irónica. Esa palabra... Recuerdo la última vez que la usé mientras discutíamos lo nuestro el sábado por la mañana. Justo antes de que mi mundo se viniera abajo.

"Ana, la última vez que hablamos, me

Dejaste. Estoy un poco nervioso. Te lo dije, te quiero de vuelta, y tú has dicho…

Nada" Miro a ella y veo que el color abandona su cara. Mierda.

"Te he extrañado… realmente te he extrañado, Christian, los pasados últimos días

han sido… difíciles" Ella traga y toma una bocanada de aire. Mierda, esto no se ve bien. Tal vez mi comportamiento durante la última hora, finalmente, la he ahuyentado. Dejo de respirar.

"Nada ha cambiado. No puedo ser lo que quieres que sea", susurra.

"Eres lo que quiero que seas" Tú eres todo lo que quiero que seas.

"No, Christian, no lo soy"

Oh Ana, por favor, créeme.

"Estás alterada por lo que pasó la última vez. Estaba siendo estúpido, y tú…

Entonces tú. ¿Por qué no dijiste la palabra de seguridad, Anastasia?"

Parpadea hacia mí como si hubiera tirado de la alfombra bajo sus pies.

"Respóndeme" Exijo, y la veo que se encoge y se pliega sobre sí misma delante de mí.

"Lo vida", susurra.

"¡Lo olvidaste!" Yo grito en consternación. ¿Hemos pasado por toda esta mierda porque se le olvidó? ¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Por qué no se lo recordé a ella? ¡Qué puto tonto soy... ella no me pidió que me detuviera. ¿Podría alguna vez?

"¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Alguna vez?" Exclamo. Mierda. Si ella no puede ser honesta conmigo... ¿qué esperanza nos queda? Mi ánimo se hunde... ¡Mierda!

El camarero llega con el vino cuando nos contemplamos con incredulidad el uno al otro. Toma su tiempo para abrir la botella lo más teatralmente posible. ¿A quién diablos está tratando de impresionar? Me sirve un vaso. Tomo un sorbo rápido. Necesita que respire, pero es pasable.

"Está bien"

Él llena nuestras copas y luego se va. No hemos apartado nuestros ojos el uno del otro. Cada uno tratando de comprender lo que el otro está pensando. Ella toma un sorbo y cierra los ojos con aprecio, y por un momento me transporto, disfrutando de su homenaje sensual al vino. Ella abre los ojos y me mira.

"Lo siento" susurra.

"¿Lo siento por qué?" Le digo. ¿No hay esperanza? ¡Mierda!

"Por no usar la palabra de seguridad"

El alivio pasa a través de mí.

"Podríamos haber evitado todo este sufrimiento" murmuro, en un intento de ocultar mi alivio.

"Luces bien", dice en voz baja.

"Las apariencias pueden engañar. Estoy cualquier cosa menos bien. Me siento como si el sol se hubiera puesto y no hubiera amanecido por

Cinco días, Ana. Estoy en perpetua noche aquí." Ella abre la boca a mí en estado de shock sin aliento. Bueno... aquí va.

"Dijiste que nunca me dejarías, entonces las cosas se ponen difíciles y sales por la

puerta." Murmuro, y no puedo mantener la acusación petulante de mi voz.

"¿Cuándo dije que nunca te dejaría?"

"En tus sueños. Fue la cosa más confortante que he oído en mucho tiempo, Anastasia. Me hizo relajarme"

Ella abre la boca al mirarme.

"Dijiste que me amabas", le susurro... y aunque las palabras me desgarran, tengo que saber si ella todavía se siente de esa manera. "¿Es ahora en tiempo pasado?"

"No, Christian, no lo es", murmura, con los ojos brillando con sinceridad. Y el alivio corre a través de mí otra vez.

"Bien", murmuro. Quiero dejar de pensar en eso ahora. Afortunadamente el camarero vuelve con nuestra comida.

"Come" Le digo.

Ella mira a su plato con disgusto. Veo rojo.

"Que Dios me ayude, Anastasia. Si no comes, te tendré sobre mis rodillas aquí en

este restaurante y no tendrá nada que ver con mi satisfacción sexual. ¡Come!" Siseo.

"Está bien, comeré. Guarda tu palma inquieta, por favor" Ella está tratando de bromear, pero no estoy de humor. Ella está desperdiciando otra vez. Pequeña tonta... Ella coge su cuchillo y

tenedor como si fuera bajo algún tipo de sentencia de muerte y me resisto a la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. Ella toma un bocado... y cierra los ojos y se lame los labios. La visión de su pequeña lengua rosada es suficiente para excitarme. Cristo, ¡No otra vez! Detengo mi cuerpo al momento. Ya habrá tiempo para esto más tarde... si ella dice que sí.

Comemos. Sin decir nada. Así que no me ha mandado a la mierda... todavía. Como yo subrepticiamente observo, no puedo dejar de darme cuenta de lo mucho que estoy disfrutando de sólo estar en su compañía. Muy bien, así que estoy atado en todo tipo de nudos emocionales... pero ella está aquí. Ella está conmigo y ella está comiendo. Tengo esperanzas de que mi propuesta puede funcionar. Su reacción ante mí en el callejón era... visceral. Ella todavía me quiere. Sé que podría haberla follado hay y ella no me hubiera detenido.

"¿Sabes quién está cantando?" Ella interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Una mujer joven con una voz lírica suave...

"No… pero es buena, quien quiera que sea"

"También me gusta"

Espero llegar a darle el iPad... Espero que le gusten las canciones que he elegido.

"¿Qué?" ella me pregunta. Mierda. A veces me pregunto si ella puede leer mi mente.

"Sigue comiendo" murmuro.

"No puedo manejar nada más. ¿He comido lo suficiente para el señor?"

¿Ella está tratando deliberadamente de provocarme? La miro y decido que no. Si ella no ha comido mucho en los últimos días ella está probablemente llena. Echo un vistazo a mi reloj. Taylor debería llegar pronto.

"Realmente estoy llena" añade.

"Debemos irnos dentro de poco. Taylor está aquí, y tienes que levantarte por la mañana para trabajar" No había pensado en eso antes. Ella está trabajando ahora, ella necesita dormir. Voy a tener que revisar mis planes y expectativas de mi cuerpo. La idea me desagrada.

"Igual que tú"

"Funciono con menos sueño que tú, Anastasia. Al menos has comido algo"

"¿No vamos a regresar vía Charlie Tango?"

"No, pensé que podría tomar una copa. Taylor nos recogerá. Además de esta manera te tengo en el auto para mí solo durante unas pocas horas, al menos. ¿Qué podemos hacer excepto hablar?" Y puedo ofrecerte mi proposición. Me remuevo incómodo en la silla. La tercera fase de mi campaña no ha ido tan bien como yo esperaba. Como de costumbre, me ha descarrilado. Pero puedo ganar esta ronda, cerrar este acuerdo en el coche, sin duda. Llamo al camarero y le pido la cuenta, a continuación, llamo a Taylor. Él responde a la segunda llamada.

"Sr. Grey"

"Estamos en Le Picotin, Sureste tercera avenida" Cuelgo.

"Eres muy brusco con Taylor, de hecho, con la mayoría de la gente" me regaña.

"Solo voy al punto rápidamente, Anastasia"

"No has estado yendo al punto esta tarde. Nada cambia, Christian" Touché, señorita Steele. Vale Grey, que es mierda o tiempo perdido.

"Tengo una proposición para ti"

"Esto comenzó con una proposición" bromea.

"Una proposición diferente" aclaro.

Ella arquea una ceja con escepticismo hacia mí. El camarero vuelve, y yo le doy mi tarjeta, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Puedo decir que ella esta intrigada. Bueno. Joder, puedo sentir mi ritmo cardíaco. Espero que ella acepte esto... o realmente estaré perdido. El camarero me entrega el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito para firmarla. Le doy una obscenamente grande propina y escribo mi nombre con una floritura. El camarero me sonríe. Sí sonríeme a mí, no le sonrías a mi chica. Mi teléfono vibra y miro el texto. Taylor llegó. El camarero me da mi tarjeta de nuevo y desaparece.

"Ven. Taylor está afuera"

Los dos nos paramos y yo tomo su mano.

"No quiero perderte Anastasia" murmuro, mirando a sus azules ojos asustados. Me pongo la mano en mis labios y cepillo sus nudillos con ternura. Sus labios se separan mientras inhala fuertemente.

*******GRACIAS.

ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO.

EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES LA ULTIMA PARTE DE ESTE OUTTAKE (PERO DESPUES DE ESE CAPITULO... ¡AUN HAY MAS!)... ¡LOS AMO!******


End file.
